Les enfants du sanctuaires
by kocylender
Summary: Et oui, les chevaliers d'or ont des enfants. Et ils sont les rois du sanctuaire. Petites histoires hilarantes sur nos petits. Vous n'allez pas en croire vos yeux.
1. Les enfants du sanctuaire

Bonjour à tous, voici une nouvelle fics fait en collaboration avec ma choute. Et oui, on a eu l'idée de faire des enfants aux valeureux chevaliers d'or. Et cette fois ci, vous allez découvrir les enfants. J'espère que vous allez adorer. Pour ce premier chapitre, ce sera la présentation de ses adorables petits bambins. Et vous pourrez les voir prochainement. Je ne sais pas quand. En tout cas lorsque ma choute aura fini de les dessiner alors je pourrais enfin vous passez les images.

Allez bonne lecture.

**Les enfants du sanctuaire**

Nous voici au sanctuaire, un endroit où les chevaliers sont maîtres. Les chevaliers d'Athéna. Où ces chevaliers d'élites sont respectés, adulé par la population aux alentours. Je veux parler des chevaliers d'or. Ceux qui font régner la paix et la justice de par le monde. Des chevaliers débordés par leurs missions, toujours en alerte pour le moindre problème dans un pays quelconque. Toujours prêt à aider la population. Des héros de la patrie. Qui cumule gloire, sagesse… Bon, c'est fini les éloges. Parce que ces chevaliers que vous adulez tant sont tous mariés, et ont des enfants. Et je pense que vous serez surpris par le changement de personnalité. En tout cas dans l'intimité.

Et oui, comme je vous le disais plus haut, ce sont des chevaliers qui ont un pouvoir infini. Enfin plus maintenant. Leurs femmes font la loi. Et maintenant ce sont les enfants. Et oui, maintenant ce sont les enfants qui font la loi au sanctuaire. Ces adorables petits bambins, tous mignons à la naissance, ont pris le caractère, enfin presque de leur parents. Et vous allez avoir le plaisir de les découvrir. Et le moment des présentations est venu.

Passons par la première maison, celle du Bélier. Vous connaissez déjà son nom : C'est Mü, chevalier fort, beau, intelligent, adorable, doux, altruiste. D'une grande bonté et doté d'une patience hors du commun. Mais vous connaissez aussi le petit Kiki, amusant, farceur, mais aussi disciple adoré. Toujours chouchouté par son maître. Maintenant je vous présente la petite dernière des béliers. Et oui, c'est une adorable petite fille. Son joli nom est Camille.

Passons à la seconde maison : celle du Taureau. Oui, celle d'Aldébaran. Chevalier sensible, fort, grand, adorable, compréhensible, patient. D'une grande bonté. Il a eu une adorable petite fille. Il lui apprend à jardiner, et à respecter la vie sur terre. Son petit nom est Emilie.

Dans la troisième maison, celle des gémeaux, nous avons deux chevaliers hors du commun. Jumeaux, forts, dévoués, charismatiques. Ils n'eurent pas des jumeaux chacun, ni un seul enfant. Ce serait trop facile pour ses braves chevaliers. Mais des triplets chacun. Les enfants de Saga se nomment Amy, Liliana et Eros. Et ceux de Kanon se nomment Mélanie, Lucie et Hadrian . Et oui, Deux filles et un garçon chacun.

Au quatrième temple, le temple du cancer, lieu de souffrance et de perdition. Où sont terrible maître du nom de Deathmask régnait. La terreur, la mort, la cruauté était le maitre d'ordre de cette maison. Cette maison où habitait une petite fille du nom de Laëtitia.

Le cinquième temple était dédié au chevalier du lion. Le roi des animaux représenté fièrement par le chevalier Aioria. Droit et juste, beau, adorable, farceur, rieur. Ce chevalier a trouvé le bonheur d'être père d'un adorable garçon du nom de Max.

En ce temple où l'impossible devint possible, le temple de la vierge qui abritait son chevalier qui semblait le plus juste, le plus proche de dieu. Le plus renfermé des chevaliers. Et oui, le chevalier Shaka fait offrande de son corps, non à Bouddha, mais à une magnifique jeune femme et lui donna un jeune fils du nom de Shuraj.

Dans le septième temple, celui de la vierge. Dohko, le chevalier le plus vieux. Celui qui avait vécu 261 ans pour pouvoir mourir enfin héroïquement, n'attendit pas sa deuxième guerre sainte pour avoir un enfant. Et oui chère lecteur, il avait eu Shunrei. (Allez voir ma fic deux cents ans pour le bonheur, vous saurez tout sur sa conception).

Ensuite, nous atterrissons dans ce temple dédié à une vague de sadisme, de beauté, de gentillesse, de droiture, de charisme, de camaraderie et d'humour. Vous avez compris que je parlais du chevalier du scorpion, Milo (c'est mon signe donc j'en suis fière). Ce chevalier des plus loyale, des plus fidèles serviteurs, mais aussi séducteur invétéré qui a un sourire charmeur, à eu un petit garçon du nom de Hugo.

A la suite de cette constellation ce trouve celle du Sagittaire dont son propriétaire, juste droit, ayant une fois inébranlable pour sa déesse. Sauveur attitré d'une tête mauve. Je veux bien sûr parler du chevalier Aioros, frère du chevalier Aioria. A eu lui aussi un fils comme son cadet. Cet esprit combatif l'a nommé Atala.

Le temple du capricorne abritait l'homme le plus fidèle d'Athéna, celui qui avait reçu un présent de la main même de sa déesse, celui qui ne dérogeait jamais à une règle. Le chevalier d'une droiture exemplaire : le chevalier du capricorne Shura. Cet homme au cœur sur la main et au principe sans limite avait un fils du nom d'Alexandre.

Au dessus ce trouvait l'homme le plus froid du sanctuaire, oui, l'homme qui pouvait atteindre avec ses attaques le zéro absolu. L'homme que l'on disait sans cœur, ou plus tôt l'homme ayant un cœur de glace, qui ne laissait jamais transparaitre ses sentiments. Mais cet homme les avait montré et de ces sentiments suivirent un fils du nom de Raphaël.

Et enfin la douzième maison, celle qui abrite, le beau, le magnifique Aphrodite, le chevalier dont la beauté égale celle d'une rose qui vient de s'épanouir. Aphrodite ce chevalier ayant un sang empoisonné, à réussis à avoir une magnifique petite rose du nom de Cerise.

Mais ses enfants dans le sanctuaire font le bonheur de leur père chevaliers. Et voici en quelques chapitres la vie de ses enfants.

J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a mis l'eau à la bouche. N'hésitez pas à commenter ^^. Merci


	2. Le petit et beau mariage

Bonjour, je vous présente la suite des enfants du sanctuaire, au départ, je voulais les mettres chaque semaine pour pouvoir trouver entre temps de idées toutes aussi farfelues les unes que les autres. Mais bon, ca fait un bon moment que j'ai la fics et je ne tiens plus. Et comme ma choute aussi voudrais bien que je mette la suite et bien voilà.

Bon, après vous avoir présenté les adorables petits enfants, vous allez pouvoir les découvrir dans ce petit mariage. Je ne vous dirais qui sont les mariés. SURPRIIIIIIISE. Et bonne lecture.

* * *

**Le petit et beau mariage**

Petit ? Oui, j'ai bien dit petit, c'est normal. Car quelques mois plus tôt, La déesse Athéna avait découvert après un après midi coincé dans sa chambre, pensant à une gastro bien installée, des aigreurs d'estomac, et des envies de chips goût barbecue. Oui tout ça en même temps. Elle s'était dirigé dans la salle de bain après avoir alerté toutes les femmes de chevalier. Et avait attendu après d'interminables minutes (oui, en le faisant vous penser que ca dure des heures et vous vous projeter dans votre avenir en vous disant ce serait génial ça. Ou au mon dieu, j'ai fais la pire connerie de ma vie.), Elle était ressortie de la salle de bain, blême, puis était repartie dedans pour soulager son estomac. Puis ressortie encore plus pâle que du talc en brandissant un test de grossesse positif. Elle avait convoqué. Ou plutôt criée sur Seiya par télépathie pour qu'il vienne la voir au plus vite, et lui avait annoncé la nouvelle des plus inattendues. Seiya proposa la main de Saori qui accepta sans hésiter et tout le sanctuaire aida les jeunes tourtereaux pour le futur mariage.

Le jour du mariage, des imprévus comme toujours lors de ces cérémonies arrivèrent avec leur lot de surprises. Le mariage qui devait se dérouler dans le sanctuaire fut déplacé dans les arènes. Les cuisiniers durent faire à manger pour tout un pays. Et la fête dura non pas un jour et demie, mais cinq jours. Cinq jours, où la déesse et son pégase firent le tour de toutes les personnes présentes pour les remercier, pour ouvrir les cadeaux envoyés, et enfin prendre l'avion pour s'évader pendant un mois dans un lieu encore inconnu.

Mais ce n'est pas de leur mariage que je voulais parler aujourd'hui, mais de celui du couple le plus fort, le plus mignon, le plus… non, ce n'est pas un couple yaoi. C'est le couple Shiryu/Shunrei. Après leurs fiançailles faites dans la pure tradition chinoise, le jeune couple allait se marier toujours dans les traditions chinoises, enfin presque. Shunrei avait revêtu un magnifique costume traditionnel chinois tout comme son fiancé. Ce costume rouge avait été brodé à la main. Et l'on pouvait voir brodé un dragon d'or entourant une balance elle aussi brodé en or. Il avait franchi les six maisons du zodiaque sans peine pour retrouver tout le monde chez le vieux maître. Il essaya de franchir la porte comme un simple mortel, normalement la porte n'aurait pas être laissé fermé bien longtemps. Mais les chevaliers lui intimèrent d'utiliser son cosmos pour passer cette fichu porte aussi non la cérémonie n'aurait pas eu lieu. Ce qu'il fit, mais avec sa patience à toute épreuve, il parvint à se contenir et à ne pas utiliser Excalibur. Puis les gosses lui barrèrent le chemin à la chambre de sa bien-aimée. Arrivée jusqu'à elle n'aurait pas été difficile, mais le gentil dragon soudoya ces petits anges qui lui en demandèrent plus que prévu. Heureusement qu'il les connaissait tous. Aussi non il les aurait déjà envoyés valsé sur la lune. Oui ces adorables enfants lui avaient proposé un marché. Cent euros chacun, plus cinquante euros de gâteaux et bonbons dans leurs magasins préférés. Et de nouveaux jeux pour leurs jeux vidéo. Aussi non ils s'aboteraient le mariage. Shiryu après de maintes et maintes minutes de négociation, le dragon donna à chaque enfants : cent euros chacun avec seulement vingt euros de gâteaux et bonbons. Et oui, le chantage marchait toujours. Et il sortit de ce combat victorieux, heureusement pas les poches vides. Il retrouva sa fiancée dans sa chambre. Il du chercher les chaussures de celle-ci. Bien sûr les enfants s'en était emparé et les avaient cachés dans un sac plastique et avaient creusé un trou dans le jardin du huitième temple. Il les retrouva après quelques menaces bien placé cette fois-ci des parents. Le jeune Shiryu enfila les chaussures de sa belle et ils purent s'unir. Un baquet fut préparé dans le temple de la balance. Bien sur en petit comité. Pas comme le grand mariage de Seiya qui comptait comme invité tout les enfers, le sanctuaire sous marin et celui d'Asgard, ainsi que d'autres sanctuaires que je ne nommerais pas. La liste est trop longue.

Et voilà comment se termina cette journée pleine de rebondissement.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu. Bon je mettrais la suite plus tard. Je ne sais pas quand. Petite review s'il vous plait. Merci.


	3. Comment on fait les bébés?

Voici la suite des petits "anges" du sanctuaires, j'aurais du l'appeler comme ça la fics. Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Comment on fait les bébés ?**

**Kanon/ Saga **: Bonjours les enfants.

**Le gang des 6 **: Papaa, tontooon, on à une question à vous poser ?

**Kanon/Saga **: Hum ?

**Le gang des 6 **: Comment on fait les bébés ?

Kanon crache son café sur le visage de son jumeau qui s'étrangle avec le sien.

**Saga **: Heu et bien vois-tu, c'est… c'est.

**Kanon** : On plante une graine dans le ventre de la maman.

**Saga** : Oui, tout à fait.

**Amy **: Heu, mais… C'est la même graine pour les filles et les garçons ?

**Kanon** : Et bien je…

**Saga** : Des graines de pastèques pour les filles et des graines de… de… pommes pour les garçons.

**Cerise** : Alors ça donne quoi ?

**Eros** : Bin ils ont dit que c'était des graines, et toi ?

**Shuraj **: Mon papa m'a dit que c'était un lotus.

**Cerise** : Le mien dans une noix de saint jacques… Et pis c'est quoi un St Jacques ?

**Hugo** : Moi, il m'a dit que c'était une piqûre de scorpion magique.

**Alexandre** : Il m'a dit que je le saurais un jour mais que j'étais trop jeune pour ça.

**Laetitia** : Moi, il m'a dit que c'était la cigogne.

**Max** : Ma maman elle, elle m'a dit que c'était un Père Noël pour les mamans.

**Atala** : Mon papa et ma maman, ils m'ont dit que les garçons c'étaient dans les choux et les filles dans les roses.

**Camille** : Mon papa et mon papy Shion m'ont dit qu'on était des étoiles filantes.

**Raphaël** : Bin moi mon papa m'a dit que c'était en faisant des câlins.

**Cerise** : Emilie ?

**Emilie** : Il m'a dit qu'il fallait que la maman mange un œuf spécial.

**Cerise **: En gros, on ne sait pas comment en fait les bébés.

**Raphaël** : Mais j'ai une idée, on pourrait aller chercher les réponses dans les livres de mon papa.

**Hugo** : Ah oui, c'est pas bête ça.

**Raphaël** : Rendez vous ce soir chez moi.

**Emilie** : Mais… Mais vous savez j'ai peur du noir.

**Camille** : T'inquiète pas, je serais avec toi, nos maison sont pas loin l'une de l'autre.

**Hadrian **: Et on vous esp..escor.. Et on vous protégera car on est juste après.

**Emilie** : Merci les copains.

Après 22h30, les petits chevaliers en herbes se dirigèrent vers le temple du chevalier du verseau.

**Atala : **Ouhouu, ya quelqu'un ?

**Laëtitia : **Hahhaha ! Atala tu portes une robe de chambre !

Ce dernier lui tire la langue,

**Atala :** Toi t'es nulle avec ton maillot de foot !

**Raphaël** : Chuuut ! Venez par ici ! … attendez, je dois vérifiez que maman et papa ils fassent bien dodo … C'est bon venez !

**Camille** : Whaou ! Elle est grande ta bibliothèque.

**Alexandre **: Allez, on commence les recherches.

Une heure plus tard.

**Max** : J'abandonne, j'ai trop sommeil.

**Atala** : Moi aussi.

**Raphaël** : Elle est plus là l'équiclopédie.

**Hugo** : Je crois que tu veux dire encyclopédie.

**Camille** : Hummm Shuraj tu dors ?

**Shuraj **: …Humm, je suis trop fatigué pour ren…trer.

**Alexandre** : Il fait bon ici.

Tous les minis saints s'endormirent les uns blottis contre les autres si ce n'est pas les uns sur les autres sur le sol tapissé de la bibliothèque. Quelqu'un arriva et les recouvrit d'une grande couverture.

**Annabelle** : Dis moi, tu savais qu'ils allaient venir ici, n'est-ce pas ?

**Camus** : Évidemment.

* * *

****J'espère que ça vous a plu. Merci d'avoir lu.


	4. Drabbles Partie 1

****Bonjour, voici la suite pour les petits enfants. De petits drabbles qui vont surement vous faire plaisir. Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Miroir, Ô mon beau miroir… Part 1**

**Cerise :** Mon papa, il dit que dans la vie il faut savoir être superficiel.

**Liliana :** Haaaan…. Et ça veut dire quoi ?

* * *

**Passe-temps**

**Camus :** Bien sûr Mü, je crois avoir la recette de cette tisane dans un de mes livres. Je vais te le chercher.

_*quelques minutes plus tard*_

**Camus :** le voilà.

**Mü :** Merci beaucoup Camus, euhm …. Tu sais tu…tu peux le lâcher le livre à présent…je sais que tu y tiens beaucoup à tes les livres… mais quand même.

**Camus :** Ce…ce n'est pas ça.

_*essaie de retirer ses mains de l'ouvrage*_

**Camus :** Mes mains sont comme collées au livre !

**Mü :** ahaha…

_*Le bélier s'aperçoit alors que les siennes aussi venaient de se saisir de l'ouvrage en question et parvînt donc à la plus terrible des conclusions*_

**Mü :** Ahem… je crois que nous allons avoir un problème là… car mes mains sont, elles aussi collées au livre…

_*Les deux chevaliers d'or essaient tant bien que mal de s'extirper de l'objet maudit*_

**Seiya:** Salut Camus ! Je passais dans le coin et je me disais que... mais qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ce bouquin ? Ah,salut Mü ! Ah je vois, vous vous disputez pour un livre, Hahaha !

**Camus :** … Non pas du tout ! Cela ne se voit peut-être pas mais je m'entraîne à augmenter mon cosmos pour voir à travers les objets !

**Seiya:** Whaou ,incroyable ! Je ne savais pas que c'était possible !

**Camus : **...

**Mü :** … Ce qu'il peut être simplet par moment ce petit.

**Seiya :** Laisse-moi essayer !

**Camus :** Non ne le ….

_*Le chevalier pégase s'approche pour à son tour se saisir du livre*_

**Camus :** … Touche pas…

**Seiya :** Héhéhéhé, brûle mon cosmos ! Euh …mais il se passe rien peut –être que si vous le lâchiez j'y parviendrais ?

**Mü :** Le problème vois-tu, c'est que cela nous est impossible.

**Seiya :** Comment ça, il suffit juste de…

_*Essaie de retirer ses mains et s'aperçoivent qu'elles sont collées au livre*_

**Seiya :** Quelle est ce maléfice !

**Camus :** Cela s'appelle de la colle…

**Mü :** Plus précisément de la glue à prise rapide. Pour notre plus grand malheur…

_*Milo qui venait rendre une visite à son ami de toujours*_

**Milo : **Eh Camus ! Ça te dirai d'aller piquer une tête avec les p'tits… que ? Ah, je vois le club de lecture a enfin été mis en place et j'assiste actuellement à la cérémonie d'intronisation de ses premiers membres. Ça va, je ne suis pas en retard pour prêter serment ?

**Seiya :** Mais non abruti ! On a les mains collées à ce satané bouquin !

**Milo :** Allons bon, ce n'est qu'un livre de cuisine …

**Camus :** NON Milo ! Ne touche pas à ce livre !

**Mü :** Par pitié !

_*s'approche et se saisit à son tour de la partie restante du livre pour mettre un terme à la plaisanterie de mauvais goût du chevalier pégase*_

**Milo :** Ce n'est pas comme si c'était un …grimoire… hé le mioche lâche ce bouquin tu veux ! Mü, Camus vous aussi ! Arrgh ! Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à retirer ma main ?

**Seiya :** Voilà ce que c'est lorsqu'on agit comme un abruti !

**Milo :** Tu peux parler le mioche ! T'es collé toi aussi à ce que je vois !

**Camus :** _*soupir exaspéré*_ J'espère que ta tisane n'était pas pour une urgence Mü ?

**Mü :** Non, fort heureusement.

*Cachés derrière le rideau de la fenêtre donnant sur le palier du temple du Verseau*

**Raphaël :** Ooops, je crois qu'on a encore gaffé.

**Hugo :** Heureusement qu'ils sont trop occupés à se disputer pour penser à chercher qui est le coupable.

**Raphaël :** Mais c'est quand même bizarre qu'ils restent collés au livre ? Je sais que tu l'as fait tomber dans le seau de colle lorsqu'on construisait notre château en carton … mais en fait, c'était quoi cette colle ?

**Hugo :** Je sais pas, lorsque je suis allé dans l'atelier du papa à Camille, y avait personne donc j'ai pris le premier pot de colle que j'ai trouvé.

* * *

**Amour un jour, Amour toujours Part 1**

**Alexandre :** Personne en vue, je peux y aller

_*se faufile*_

**Alexandre :** EXCALIBUR !

_*coupe*_

**Alexandre :** Oh héhé, je me suis améliorer, c'est papa qui va être content ! Euh, concentration je n'ai pas fini ma mission.

_*ramasse*_

**Cerise :** Alex !? Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans notre jardin ?

**Alexandre :** 'Mince' Euhmm…je jouais au foot avec les garçons et comme d'habitude Atala a tapé trop fort dans le ballon, je pensais qu'il était tombé ici.

**Cerise :** Ah d'accord, tu veux que je t'aide à chercher ?

**Alexandre :** Euh… non, non c'est bon, j'y vais ils doivent m'attendre.

_*le petit capricorne quitte le domaine des poissons en un éclair*_

_*Clickclock*_

**Emilie:** hmmm?

_*Click clock*_

_*Se dirige vers la fenêtre et l'ouvre*_

**Alexandre :** Em… tu descends ?

**Emilie :** A…Alex…. _* rouge comme une pivoine*_ je … je …

**Alexandre :** J'ai un cadeau pour toi.

**Emilie :** un cadeau ?

_*Quelques instants plus tard*_

**Emilie :** A…Alex…andre….je…je

**Alexandre :** Tiens ! Pour toi !

_*Lui tend avec une main pleins de pansements un joli bouquet de rose rouges*_

**Emilie :** Oooh !

_*Le petit Capricorne lui fait un bisou sur la joue*_

**Alexandre :** Quand je serai grand, c'est avec toi que je me marierai.

**Emilie :** A…Alex…

**Alexandre :** À demain Em !

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre. J'espère que vous avez appréciez.


	5. Drabbles Partie 2

Bonjour, voici la suite de nos petits bébés. Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Familier Part 1**

**Max :** Ouiin ! Moustache a disparu !

**Laëtitia :** Mais Max, t'en as pas de moustache … t'as pas assez de poils !

* * *

**Ma petite luciole**

Comme mon papa, je peux voir les fantômes, les morts. Et pour couronner le tout je me retrouve avec un œil aussi bleu que les flammes du Seki Shiki Kisōen. À cause de cela, on se moque et on est toujours méchant avec moi à l'école. Pfff, il faudrait être stupide de croire que je me laisse faire sans rien dire et que je me morfonds dans mon coin. Grossière erreur ! Je ne suis pas la fille d'un gold saint pour rien et je rends des comptes et fait parler la vérité avec mes poings ! Mais parfois….

**Laëtitia :** Snif…snif

**? :** Dure journée ?

**Laëtitia :** Oh… Tonton Manigoldo.

**Manigoldo :** Haha ! Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ma p'tite luciole ? Tu es dans un sale état !

**Laëtitia :** snif…snif, ben aujourd'hui à l'école les autres enfants ont dit que mon papa était un monstre, un démon et que moi aussi je devais en être un à cause de mon œil bizarre. Ça m'a mis très en colère alors je leur ai sauté dessus et paf dans les gencives ! Je leur ferai connaître le désespoir moi à ces crasseux !

**Manigoldo :** Hahaha ! J'ai l'impression de me voir jeune. Mais tu sais la violence ne résous pas tout, mon maître m'a dit un jour que la vie pour lui était l'univers. Un peu comme toutes les étoiles qui illuminent le ciel dans la nuit noire, à nos yeux elles ne sont que poussières mais la beauté leur éclat est telle qu'on fini par oublier ce détail.

Même si ces enfants sont méchants avec toi, tu ne devrais pas trop prendre à cœur leurs moqueries. Ils n'en valent pas la peine et ne savent pas apprécier la petite étoile que tu es parmi eux. Brille pour l'Amour et la Justice ma p'tite luciole ne laisse pas la colère et la haine fausser ta vision de la vie.

**Laëtitia :** Hihihi ! Tu es drôle tonton Manigoldo !

_*Se jette sur lui et lui fait un câlin*_

**Manigoldo** : oh là doucement… _*rougie d'embrassement*_

**Laëtitia :** …merci.

**Manigoldo :** _*souris*_ le plaisir et pour moi ma p'tite luciole.

**Helena :** Titia ! Papa est rentré de mission ! Oh… _*soupir et épousseta sa fille*_mais regarde dans quel état tu es. À qui parlais-tu à l'instant ma puce ?

**Laëtitia :** Ah…euh _*regarde en direction de Manigoldo qui lui souriait*_ à un très bon ami à moi !

**Helena:** Un ami?

**DeathMask (Angelo pour les intimes) :** Où est ma Principessa ?

**Laëtitia :** Papaaaaaaa !

* * *

**Mauvaise Blague Part 1**

Au premier temple du sanctuaire, Raphaël et Hugo se préparait à accueillir les premières personnes qu'ils voyaient derrière un pilier.

**Raphaël : **Héhéhé, on va bien rigoler cette fois.

**Camille :** Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites cacher derrière les colonnes de la maison du bélier ?

**Hugo :** Ca..Camille…euh rien de spécial…

**?:** euuWHOUAAH ! *glong stomp glang plaf !*

**Raphaël :** et de un ! héhéhé !

**Hugo :** C'est qui, c'est qui ?

**Raphaël :** Attends je vais regarder et… euh…

**Hugo :** Rooo tu en mets du temps ! Alors c'est…qui ?

**Milo :** Aïe mon dos…hein ?

**Raphaël & Hugo :** …

**Milo :** HUGOOO ! RAPHH ! Si je vous attrape ça va barder !

Les petits chenapans prennent leurs jambes à leur cou.

**Hugo :** Je t'avais dit que c'était pas une bonne idée de geler les marches du premier temple.

**Raphaël :** Rooo, mais je ne pensais pas que ça serait ton papa qui passerait le premier !

* * *

J'espère que ça vous à plu. Merci d'avoir lu ^^


	6. Spéciale Saint Valentin

Bonjour, voici une fics spéciale Saint Valentin, j'espère que cela vous plaira. Mais avant les remerciements.

* * *

Je voulais tout particulièrement remercier ma petite choute, car sans elle, les idées farfelues et complètement loufoque ne seraient pas allées bien loin.

Ensuite je voulais remercier leia26, Malys, et hemere pour leur view qui nous a fait plaisir et qui nous donne envie de continuer. Merci.

Et je voudrais aussi remercier toutes les personnes qui ont lu cette fics, car sans eux, nous ne serions pas arrivées à 1001 views.

Et encore merci et bonne Saint Valentin.

* * *

Vous pourrez voir dans mon profil les liens pour voir les dessins des enfants ^^

* * *

**Spéc****ial St Valentin : Overdose et Camping**

**Zephyrus :** J'en ai plein partout.

**Paolos :** Tu en as même dans les cheveux ^^

**Vicente** : T'en veux encore ?

**Zephyrus :** Non, mon ventre va exploser.

**Paolos :** J'ai la tête qui tourne.

**Vicente :** Tu crois que leurs parents vont s'en apercevoir ?

**Zephyrus :** Non, pas du tout. Et passe-moi un autre chocolat.

**Paolos :** Y en a plus.

**Vicente :** Ne me regardez pas, j'ai rien fait.

_Pendant ce temps là au sanctuaire…_

**Camus** : Toi aussi ta femme t'a mis dehors ?

**Shura** : Ouais, je ne comprends pas, j'étais sûr d'avoir acheté une boîte de chocolat. Et pouf, elle a disparu de ma cachette.

**Saga** : En plus elle m'a interdit de remettre les pieds dans le temple avant demain.

**Aioria** : Nous aussi c'est pareil.

**Aldébaran** : Bon bin, il reste plus qu'à dormir dehors.

**Milo** : Mais fait froid !

**Deathmask** : Fais pas ta chochotte.

**Kanon :** Adieu la soirée câlin.

**Aphrodite :** Mais cela est quand même étrange que nos boîtes de chocolats aient toutes disparues comme ça, envolées comme par magie. En plus, je les avais fait moi-même mes chocolats, ils étaient fourrés à la liqueur de rose !

**Aioros :** Tu veux empoisonner ta femme c'est ça ? Je vois elle fait de ta vie un enfer, vu qu'elle utilise tout ton maquillage_ * pouf de rire*_

**Aphrodite :** Mais non pas du tout ! Arf tu n'y comprends rien au romantisme !

**Aioria :** Tu parles d'une vision du romantisme… Ah la la, ma choupinette va me manquer ce soir, snif snif.

*_soupir exaspéré de tout les golds*_

**Laëtitia :** Ils ont pas l'air d'avoir la pêche.

**Liliana : **Les pauvres…

**Eros :** En plus pour une fois c'est pas nous.

**Max :** Mais j'aurais bien voulu en goûter moi !

**Cerise :** Oui, quelqu'un nous as coupé l'herbe sous le pied !

**Alexandre :** Em, pourquoi tu pleures ?

**Emilie :** Ben …snif,snif, mon papa sera tout seul dehors dans le froid et s'il tombait malade ?

**Hugo :** T'inquiète pas avec mon papa, ils risquent pas d'avoir froid la nuit !

**Raphaël :** Ah oui tu crois ça ? Regarde il est déjà frigorifié.

**Hugo :** Euh…. Arff Papa t'es nul là !

**Mélanie :** Mais c'est bizarre, la semaine dernière c'est le super paquet de cookie à la nougatine que le grand Shion nous donne lorsqu'on a des bonnes notes aux entraînements qui a mystérieusement disparu.

**Atala :** Ah oui c'est vrai ça !

**Shuraj :** Les cookies à la nougatine…

**Hadrian :** Avec leur pépite de chocolat fondants….

**Lucie :** Et la nougatine qui croustille…

**Amy :** C'est super bon…

**Shuraj :** Et sucré…

**Camille :** Avec un verre de lait…

_*fantasment tous sur les fameux cookies à la nougatine*_

**Cerise :** Mais avant, faut retrouver les coupables !

**Eros :** Oui, ils ont pas le droit de faire des blagues à nos papas !

**Laëtitia :** Ya que nous qui pouvons le faire !

**Camille :** Commençons l'enquête chez Papy Shion !

**Shuraj :** *éssoufflé* Pourquoi il faut qu'elle soit aussi haute sa maison, pffff…

**Max :** Je sens plus mes jambes.

**Atala :** Allez , un effort les copains on y est presque !

**Raphaël :** Oui, ouiii trop facile de monter les escaliers !

**Hugo :** …. Mais t'es une pile !

**Alexandre :** Une boule d'énergie…

**Cerise :** Allez les garçons vous traînez là !

**Max :** On traîne pas , on se reposait juste !

**Laëtitia :** Ahahaha, les nuls !

**Atala :** On est pas nuls ! Et puis d'abord pourquoi on a pris les escaliers ? On aurait pu se téléporter ! Hein pas vrai Camille ? Ou bien ouvrir une dimension directement dans la maison du grand Shion ? Pas vrai le gang de six !

**Emilie :** Mais on a pris les escaliers exprès pour pas que nos papas, savent qu'on est là !

**Cerise :** Et pi c'est parce que c'est une mission top secrète, na !

_Pendant ce temps quelque part…_

**Paolos :** Arff j'ai mal aux ….Bwaaaaaargh!

**Vicente :** Eeeeerk !

**Zephyrus :** Ah nooon, fais attention Paolos! T'as vomi sur le super tapis Persan de la dynastie Qajar de mon père !

**Paolos :** Dé…solé… Je sais pas pourquoi mais je… Bwaaarghh!

**Zephyrus :** Encore !

_De retour au sanctuaire._

**Atala :** Enfin arrivé…

**Alexandre :** Pas de temps à perdre, on y va !

**Max :** Quoi, même pas une petite pause !

**Camille :** Pas le temps ! On doit commencer à fouiller avant que Papy Shion ne remarque qu'on est là.

**Laëtitia :** Regardez, là par terre y a des traces de chocolat.

**Emilie :** Mais c'est un cochon, le voleur ne sait pas manger.

**Max :** Les traces vont dans ce couloir.

**Raphaël :** Arfff…on se croirait à l'entraînement…

**Hugo :** Et mais … T'es génial Raphaël !

**Raphaël :** Euh, quoi ? Qu'est-ce que… ? Mais oui je le savais déjà, haha !

**Shuraj :** Quelle modestie…

**Hugo :** Si on utilisait notre cosmos pour retrouver les coupables ?

**Amy :** Pas bête, ça !

**Camille :** Mais le problème, c'est qu'on va se faire remarquer.

**Alexandre :** C'est pas un problème.

**Cerise :** Et comment ça ? C'est pas un problème ?

**Alexandre :** Mon papa m'a expliqué un truc un jour, Il m'a dit que les chevaliers des gémeaux pouvaient ouvrir des dimensions vers un autre … comment il m'a dit déjà… une autre…un autre …ah voilà, je me souviens, un autre espace temps et qu'ils pouvaient fabriquer des illusions. Donc ils peuvent contrôler les cerveaux.

**Emilie :** C'est compliqué ce que tu dis, j'ai rien compris.

**Alexandre :** Euh … je disais que si le gang des six pouvait faire comme ils font leurs papas dans le temple des gémeaux, personnes saura qu'on est ici.

**Shuraj :** Oui, comme ça on pourra se déplacer plus tranquillement

**Camille :** Tu es d'accord avec ce qu'il dit juste pour éviter les escaliers, flemmard !

**Raphaël :** Mais c'est quand même une bonne idée.

**Le gang des six :** Bon on va le faire mais ça va nous demander un peu de temps.

**Amy :** C'est moi qui commence !

**Eros :** Mais pourquoi c'est tout le temps toi !

**Raphaël :** Eh oh ! Pas de disputes, de toute manière vous devez le faire tous en même temps.

**Hugo :** Oui, car individuellement vous êtes tous loin du niveau de vos pères.

**Le gang des six :** QUOI !?

**Shuraj :** ….euh.

**Hadrian :** On va te montrer qu'on est comme nos papas ! Allez les six !

**Shuraj :** *chuchote* Tu l'as fait exprès, pas vrai ?

**Raphaël :** *chuchote* Hihihi, mon papa appelle ça du persiflage. Même si je sais pas ce que ça veut dire.

**Shuraj :** …

**Hugo :***Chuchote* C'est le seul truc qu'on a trouvé pour éviter qu'ils se disputent pendant des heures… et pour éviter les galaxian explosion ratées.

**Shuraj :** Ratées ?

**Raphaël :** Ben voui, vu qu'ils arrêtent pas de se bousculer, ben ils visent pas bien.

**Shuraj :** …ah…

_Retour sur les pères désespérés._

**Milo :** Super comme Saint-Valentin moi je vous dis ! À se geler les miches en charmante compagnie chargée de testostérone !

**Camus :** Milo…

**Kanon **: On est tous dans le même bateau.

**Aioros : **C'est pas le Titanic pas hasard ton bateau ? Car je vois déjà sombrer nos vies conjugales.

**Shura :** _*soupir* _Au moins nous avons des tentes.

**Saga :** Je me demande, ce que font les petits en ce moment…

**Aioria :** Maintenant que tu le dis… ce qui nous arrive peut très bien être encore une de leurs mauvaises blagues.

**Saga :** J'admets qu'ils sont un peu fou-fou mais ils ne sont pas aussi sadiques.

**Shaka :** Pardon ?

**Aldébaran :** Ah tiens ! Tu es réveillé je te croyais endormi.

**Shaka :** Ils ne sont pas « sadique » ? Souviens-toi de ta séance de maquillage forcé.

**Aphrodite :** _*explose de rire* _Oh, je m'en souviens. Comme elle était belle Barbie Saga, HAHAHAHA !

**Deathmask :** Une Barbie en armure ça se voit pas tous les jours, qu'est-ce que j'ai rigolé.

**Saga :** Arrf ça va hein !

**Kanon :**_ *entre deux rire* _En plus c'était du waterproof ! Comme t'as galéré pour l'enlever HAHAHAHA !

**Saga :** Tu peux parler toi ! Frankenstein !

**Milo :** Frankenstein ?

**Kanon :** J'ai été victime de la curiosité de nos chers chérubins…

**Saga :** Il s'est électrocuté en se saisissant de la poignée de la porte.

**Kanon :** Ils avaient relié les fils électriques de la prise à la poignée ces petits malins… J'ai cru que j'allais mourir carbonisé !

**Milo :** Aouch … Je préfère encore glisser sur les marches gelées et me choper un déplacement de vertèbres que de vivre ça.

**Camus :** C'est vrai que c'est toujours mieux qu'autre chose…

**Deathmask :** Oui, comme vers de terre et compagnie dans les spaghettis, j'ai cru que ma femme allait faire un arrêt cardiaque.

**Shura : **Ou encore soirée mousse ou devrais-je plutôt dire « journée », il a voulu aider sa maman pour la vaisselle et a mis tout le paquet de lessive en poudre et tout les couverts dans la machine à laver, pour faire comme chez Hugo.

**Mü :** En effet c'est pas glorieux, dis-moi Camus, comment vont tes mains ?

**Aioria :** HAHAHAHAHAHA ce que vous étiez drôles tous collés à ce bouquin de cuisine !

**Kanon, Saga et Shaka** : ?

**Camus :** Nous avons été les victimes de la super glue à prise rapide…

**Milo :** Souvenir douloureux aussi…

**Aldébaran :** Il sont vraiment vicieux ces petits hahahaha !

**Shaka :** Je comprends enfin la détresse du grand pope Shion, lorsqu'il devait s'occuper de 13 gamins complètement hyperactifs.

**Aldébaran :** Ça sent le vécu hahaha.

**Shaka :** Quoi !? Ne me dis pas que tu ne te rappelles pas du jour où ils ont décidé de repeindre les statues de Bouddha, situées à l'entrée du temple de la vierge ?

**Aldébaran :** C'est vrai que c'était très…comment dire, coloré _*rires*_

**Camus :** Un ouvrage digne des plus grands artistes contemporains, c'était très abstrait _*rires*_

**Saga :** _*rires*_ Je crois que le pire qu'ils aient fait, fut le baptême de l'air forcé du grand pope Shion.

**Kanon :** _*rires*_ Hahahaha ! le pauvre.

**Camus :** Milo l'a même pris pour une étoile filante. _*rires*_

**Deathmask : **_*souri et laisse échapper un soupir*_ Ah, jeunesse quand tu nous tiens !

**Aioros :** Qui l'eut crû qu'un jour nous en serions là.

_*Acquiescent tous d'un hochement de tête avant de retourner leur regards vers le ciel étoilé*_

_De retour dans le dernier palais du sanctuaire._

**Cerise** : Le gang des six, vous vous dépêchez. On a pas que ça à faire!

**Amy** : Tu nous laisses nous concentrer.

**Eros** : Vous êtes prêts ?

**Liliana** : A trois!

**Le gang des six **: UN, DEUX, TROIS. ANOTHER DIMENSION!

_Tous les petits se retrouvèrent dans une autre dimension. Non loin de là._

**Dohko** : Tu n'as rien senti de particulier ?

**Shion** : Si, toi près de moi.

**Dohko** : Shion, je ne te savais pas comme ça.

**Shion** : Et tu n'as pas tout vu. Allez une autre partie de twister.

De retour avec les petits.

**Le gang des six **: Et voilà le travail. On est fort hein.

**Cerise** : Bon faut aller chercher les voleurs.

_Les petits s'éparpillèrent dans tout le temple et trouvèrent les voleurs dans la salle du trône d'Athéna. Ils se retrouvèrent cinq minutes plus tard et retournèrent dans leur dimension._

**Shion** : T'as senti ?

**Dohko** : Oui, encore plus bas, ne t'arrête pas.

**Shion** : J'ai dû rêvé. Ça va ? Tu n'as plus mal au dos ?

**Dohko** : Non là ça va mieux, grâce à toi. Bon cette fois ci on joue au Monopoly sur la table.

_Les petits se retrouvèrent dans la salle du trône et dévisagèrent les intrus._

**Laëtitia:** Alors c'est vous qui avez volé tout les chocolat.

**Paolos** : Non, c'est pas... Bouaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !

**Tous** : Beeeeeurk!

**Cerise** : C'est vous. Toutes les personnes qui mangent les chocolats de mon père son malade après.

**Vicente** : Et alors, que comptez vous faire.

**Amy **: On va vous bottez les fesses.

**Paolos :** Non, c'est nous * se retiens pour ne pas vomir*

_Zephyrus vit la petite Amy des gémeaux et eu le coup de foudre. Il l'a regarda la bouche ouverte et il devint tout rouge._

**Atala :** A cause de vous nos papas doivent dormir dehors.

**Hugo :** Vous allez payer pour ce que vous avez fait!

**Zephyrus :** Les amis. Nous devons partir, nous reviendrons pour terminer se combat. Nous ne sommes pas au meilleur de notre forme.

**Paolos :** Oui blurp... c'est vrai.

**Zephyrus **: Nous reviendrons plus beaux que jamais et avec des cadeaux.

_Les petits voleurs se volatilisèrent laissant nos chères petites perplexes._

**Emilie : **Pourquoi ils reviendraient avec des cadeaux ?

**Max :** C'est peut être pour nous dédommager ?

_Non loin de là._

**Dohko :** Non mais je l'ai encore sentie.

**Shion : **Je ne retrouve plus mon canard, tu l'as vu ?

**Dohko :** il est devant moi.

_Pendant tout ce temps dans le temple de la vierge._

**Valentine :** Pour une fois qu'on peu faire la fête sans les avoir dans nos pattes

Caroline : C'était une bonne idée de voler les chocolats. Je ne voulais pas rester au lit à cause de ceux de mon mari.

**Lachimi : **Mais qui a eu l'idée d'envoyer nos chère petits monstre en mission sauvetage ?

_Toutes les épouses de chevaliers se regardèrent._

**Seika :** Pas grave, on remerciera les voleurs plus tard ^^

**Annabelle :** Allez encore un verre mesdames

_Pendant ce temps la dans derrière les piliers du temple, les hommes regardèrent les femmes s'amuser comme des folles et parler de tout et de rien. Mais surtout des travers de leurs hommes. _

**Joyeuse Saint Valentin**

**à tous!**

* * *

J'espère que vous avez apprécié cette fics. Merci.


	7. Drabbles Partie 3

Bonjour à tous, voici de nouveau drabbles pour nos chères chérubins. J'espère que vous apprécierez. Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

**Propos embarrassant Partie 1**

Dans le grand bureau du grand pôpe, Shion surveille la petite Camille tout en lisant les rapports entassés sur son bureau.

**Camille** : Grand père ?

**Shion** : Oui ma chérie ?

**Camille** : Je peux avoir un tigre ?

**Shion **: Bien sûr

**Camille** : Grand père.

**Shion** : Oui ma puce ?

**Camille** : Tu joues au tigre et au bélier avec grand père Dohko ?

Shion toujours absorbé dans la lecture de ses rapports

**Shion** : Bien sûr ma puce.

**Camille** : Et vous allez encore jouer au tigre et au bélier ce soir ?

**Shion** : Bien… pfffffffffffffffffffffff

Shion recrache son thé sur ses dossiers regardant sa petite fille avec des yeux ronds.

* * *

**Je serais…**

**Raphaël :** Je sais que je suis maladroit, mais un jour, moi aussi je serais fort comme toi, j'aurais la cool attitude comme tonton Angelo et Milo, la classe et le charisme de mes tontons jumeaux, je deviendrais puissant comme tonton Aldébaran. Je serais super intelligeant comme toi papa, je serais gentil et doux comme tonton Shaka et tonton Mü. J'aurais peur de rien comme tonton Shura, tonton Aioros et Aioria. Et je serais beau. Mais pas comme une fille comme tonton Aphrodite. Alors j'espère que ce jour là, tu seras fier de moi mon papa.

**Camus :** Tu n'as pas besoin de ça dit son père en souriant. Je t'aime comme tu es mon fils.

* * *

**Mauvaise Blague Part 2**

**Cerise :** Mais vas-y je te dis, ça va être drôle.

**Camille :** Mais…

**Laëtitia :** Ne Fais pas ta chochotte !

**Raphaël :** Ouais on veut savoir ce qu'il y a en dessous !

**Camille :** Mais s'il se faisait mal ?

**Laëtitia :** Mais non t'inquiète.

**Cerise **: chut ! il arrive ! Raph t'es prêt ?

**Laëtitia :** 3…2..1 maintenant !

**Shion :** Ah mais c'est ce cher petit Raph…

**Raphaël :** Diamond Dust !

**Shion :** Mais que…

**Cerise :** Camille à toi !

**Camille :** Ah..euh oui ! Télékinésie !

**Shion **: WHAAAAAAAAAaaaaaah !

**Le trio :** Oooooh !

**Cerise **: Il est parti plus haut que prévu.

**Raphaël :** Oui, mais au moins on a pu voir sous sa robe de grand pope.

**Cerise :** Je pensais qu'il avait rien en dessous moi.

**Laëtitia :** Euh…il va redescendre quand ?

Au même moment, les chevaliers du zodiaque regardaient les étoiles briller dans le ciel.

**Milo** : Regardez les gars, une étoile filante.

**Aldébaran** : Faut faire un vœu.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu cette fics.


	8. HS Les dossiers compromettant de Shion

Bonjour, voici une fics complètement hors sujet des enfants du sanctuaire Vous en aurez plein. On a décidé de faire souffrir un peu un chevalier. De toute façon, ils vont y passer MOUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.( Toujours être diabolique). Bonne lecture.

* * *

Et encore merci pour les reviews et les favoris ^^. Et bien sûr pour nous suivre ^^

* * *

**Les dossiers compromettant de Shion**

Lors d'une visite impromptue de la fiancée de Shaka, Lachimi, la jeune et douce femme indienne, avançait avec prestance dans un Sari bleu et rouge. Elle traversa les temples où des regards inquisiteurs se posèrent sur elle. Tous l'accompagnèrent prit par la curiosité jusqu'au sixième temple. Une fois arrivée, elle interpella le chevalier de la vierge qui méditait. Mais comme il ne répondait pas, elle se mit à chanter et à danser.( D'où ils viennent ces danseurs ? O.o). Pour le plus grand plaisir de ses compères et de la jeune femme, le chevalier dédaigna enfin se montrer alerter par le ramdam qui avait lieu devant sa maison et quelle ne fut pas leur surprise lorsqu'il ouvrit ses belles prunelles pour regarder amoureusement sa douce et tendre danser qu'il n'hésita pas à rejoindre dans une chorégraphie digne des plus grosses productions Bollywoodiennes.

**Saga** : Quelqu'un peu m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ?

**Aioria **: Je rêve où c'est la choré qui est dans le film _**Kabhi Khushi Kabhie Gham©**_

**Deathmask** _(Angelo pour les intimes)_ : Parce que tu regardes les films indiens toi ?

**Aioria** : C'est pas toi qui passes tes journées harcelé par les odeurs de curry et de la musique indienne.

Aioria tenta de rejoindre le couple dansant sur le palier, mais il fut arrêté par Mü qui par un signe de tête lui faisait comprendre que non, cela n'allait pas être possible.

**Aldébaran** : Allons Aioria, un peu de dignité !(1)

**Aioria** : Mais je suis diiiiiiiiiiiiiiigne !(1)

Le couple s'arrêta de danser et comme par magie les danseurs aussi.

**Kanon** : Incroyable.

**Saga** : …

**Shaka **: Mais que fais-tu ici ?

**Lachimi **: Je voulais te voir.

Shaka prit sa fiancée dans ses bras, toujours de manière chaste (bien évidemment) Et ils regardèrent l'horizon. Les autres chevaliers crurent voir le soleil se coucher subitement et des fleurs de lotus apparurent pour virevolter autour des amants.

**Saga** : ….

**Kanon** : D'où viennent ses fleurs !?

**Mü** : Pourquoi le soleil se couche t-il alors qu'il n'est que 10 heures du matin !?

**Aioria** : C'est le pouvoir de l'amooooouuur *les yeux pleins d'étoiles*

**Saga** : hum, hum. Qui est cette charmante jeune femme ?

**Shaka **: C'est ma fiancée, Lachimi ?

**Aldébaran** : Ta quoi ?

Les autres restèrent estomaqués devant cette soudaine annonce.

**Mü** : Mais comment c'est possible ? Toi le plus chaste, toi l'homme le plus proche de dieu, comment as-tu fais pour rencontrer cette charmante jeune femme ?

**Deathmask** _(Angelo pour les intimes)_ : Alors que tu n'as pas bougé ton cul du sanctuaire !

**Shaka** : Ben internet.

**Kanon** : Et tu sais te servir d'Internet ?

**Shaka** : Pour qui me prends-tu ? Je suis connecté avec un dieu 24h/24h, faut bien que je me connecte avec le monde entier. Faut-vous réveiller les mecs.

**Saga** : Je rêve…

**Aldébaran** : J'en perdrais mes cornes.

**Aioria **: Et tu l'as rencontré où ?

**Shaka** : sur , c'est le tout nouveau site de rencontres par excellence pour chevaliers exigeants.

**Deathmask** _(Angelo pour les intimes):_ Jamais entendu parlé, c'est quoi déjà l'adresse ?

**Kanon** : Tu vas sur les sites de rencontre toi ?

**Deathmask** _(Angelo pour les intimes):_ Je suis à la page, comparé à « certains ».

**Kanon** : Ha ha ha.

**Mü** : Je...je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, dit-il en rougissant.

**Shaka** : j'aimerais bien continuer cette conversation passionnante. Mais voyez vous j'ai des priorités, je souhaiterais lui faire visiter le sanctuaire et la présenter au grand Pope.

**Deathmask** _(Angelo pour les intimes)_ _dit en chuchotant_ : Il lui sort le grand jeu.

Ils traversèrent les maisons restantes sous le regard intrigué des autres chevaliers. Milo dans une tentative de drague, perdit malencontreusement ses 5 sens. Ils finirent par arriver à la maison du grand Pope où Shion et Dohko les attendaient.

**Shion** : Bienvenue à vous, mais qui est cette charmante femme ?

**Shaka **: Je vous présente ma fiancée.

**Dohko** : Félicitations ! Enfin il était temps, je pensais que tu allais finir vieux garçon tout décrépi comme Shion. Ha ha.

Shion fusilla du regard son amant et lui transmit par télépathie : **« Tu es privé de câlins pendant trois mois. Et c'est valable à partir de ce soir. »** Dohko dans son infini sagesse, s'arrêta de rire et se ravisa.

Dohko toujours par télépathie _**: « Mais mon cœur tu savais très bien que je plaisantais. »**_ et lui fit un sourire ravageur auquel l'ancien bélier ne pouvait résister.

**Shion :** _se racla la gorge et reprit un peu rouge :_ Ta fiancée ? Charmante en effet, charmante.

**Shaka** : Je voulais lui faire visiter le sanctuaire et par la même occasion vous la présenter.

**Dohko **: Mais malheureusement, cela ne pourra pas être possible, nous avons une mission pour toi. Bien sûr elle est top secrète, c'est pour cela que je vais t'accompagner.

**Shaka** : Je suis désolé, le devoir m'appel. Mais je serais de retour très vite.

Il lui baisa la main toujours de manière chaste avant de disparaître avec le chevalier de la balance.

**Shion** : Venez ma chère allons boire le thé.

**Lachimi** : Avec plaisir.

Il l'emmena dans le patio où les attendait déjà un thé fumant à la camomille.

**Shion** : Connaissez-vous réellement votre fiancé ?

**Lachimi** : Bien sûr, nous nous parlons pratiquement tous les jours via Skope.

**Shion** : Skope hein…hahahaha. Mais le connaissez –vous **réellement** ?

**Lachimi** : Comment ça ?

**Shion** : Du genre, les petits détails dirais-je croustillants, de toute… sa vie.

**Lachimi** _perplexe :_ Heu…, il y a des secrets qui doivent rester dans leurs lotus.

Il apparaître puis glisser sur la table le classeur volumineux avec un petit sourire presque sadique en coin. Ce classeur regroupait toute la vie du chevalier de la vierge et plus particulièrement les détails embarrassants.

**Lachimi** : Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ?

**Shion** : Pourquoi ne pas le vérifier par vous-même. Je suis sûr que vous trouverez cela… Intéressant.

Shion s'éloigna laissant la charmante jeune femme seule avec les documents. Il se cacha derrière un pilier et l'observa.

Lachimi hésita à regarder les documents, dits compromettant. Puis après quelques minutes de réflexion, elle se décida et ouvrit le classeur d'où une lumière intense en jaillit et le lu.

Quelques heures plus tard, le chevalier de la balance avait dû emmener le chevalier de la vierge dans un trou paumé pour rechercher des informations sur d'éventuels renégats. Des informations bien sûr inutiles car tout laissait présager à une fausse alerte. Ainsi donc les deux chevaliers rentrèrent au sanctuaire alors que le soleil touchait l'horizon. Bien évidemment, la vierge retrouva sa fiancée avec le grand Pope ainsi que tous les autres chevaliers dans la première maison du zodiaque, pour le dîner du mois. Il retrouva sa belle avec un magnifique sourire qui fit presque fondre le cœur du chevalier du lion qui chuchotait à qui voulait l'entendre que c'était un parfait exemple du pouvoir de l'amour. Shaka prit place près de sa future moitié.

**Shaka** : Tu as l'air… différente ?

**Lachimi** : Non, pourquoi tu dis ça ? Je suis toujours la même que tu as connu autrefois en depuis le début d'après midi. (1)

Ces paroles le rendirent perplexe. Et il ne su jamais le sens de cette phrase, ni pourquoi elle l'avait dit.

* * *

(1) Ce sont des phrases tirés de la célèbre parodie de Saint Seiya: Saint Seiya la série abrégée.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu. A bientôt.


	9. Drabbles Partie 4

Bonjour, voici les enfants du sanctuaire le retour. Et oui après un H.S, nous vous passons la suite de nos chères petits amis tout mignon. J'espère que vous allez aimer cette suite. Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Familier Part 2**

**Lucie :** On va essayer autre chose car là ça marche pas.

**Max :** Vous … snif vous en êtes sûr ? Snif snif.

**Hadrian :** Oui, on a lu ça dans un livre de dedans la bibliothèque au papa à Raph

**Mélanie :** Et ses livres, ils mentent jamais !

**Max :** D'a…d'accord.

**Hadrian :** T'inquiète pas, on va te la ramener ta grenouille !

**Max :** Euhmm… c'est pourquoi ces fils électriques ?

**Mélanie :** C'est pour ramener ta grenouille comme ils font dans la télé pardi !

**Max :** Mais vous êtes sûr de votre…

*Brzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzssssshh h*

**Les triplés :** Aaaaaaaaaaarrghh !

*toussent toussent les cheveux en paillasson au dessus du crâne.*

**Hadrian **: Ah ben mince…

**Mélanie **: Zut alors…

**Lucie :** Elle a cramé la grenouille…

**Max :** Ouinn ! ma grenouiiille !

**Ô Toi mon tout ! Part 1**

**Cerise :** Nous sommes réunis en ce jour pour les funiérailles de Pompom', qui a accompagné notre cher Hugo durant toute sa vie.

**Laëtitia :** Rooo ça va hein, il est même pas vieux et puis.

**Raphaël :** Tais-toi ! Tu fais pleurer mon meilleur copain de tout l'univers

**Laëtitia :** N'importe quoi !

**Hadrian :** Non mais elle a raison, tout ça pour ce truc quand même.

**Hugo :** Ce n'était pas un « truc », Pompom' était mon doudou !

**La Plage Partie 1**

**Cerise** : Papa, je ne peux pas.

**Aphrodite** : Allons ma petite rose, tu ne devrais pas avoir peur de l'eau. En plus elle est bonne.

**Cerise** : Non c'est pas ça papa.

**Aphrodite** : Qu'est ce qu'il y a ma cerise ?

**Cerise **: Je ne peux pas me montrer avec un maillot de bain avec des froufrous.

**Aphrodite **:Mais c'est pour les petites filles mignonnes.

**Cerise **: Je ne suis pas mignonne.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu. La suite très vite ^^


	10. Drabbles Partie 5

Voici la suite. C'est ma choute qui m'a dit de le mettre. Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Propos embarrassant Partie 2**

**Camille** : Papy Koko ?

**Dhoko** : Oui ma chérie ?

**Camille** : Je peux avoir un dragon ?

**Dhoko **: Bien sûr.

**Camille** : Grand père.

**Dhoko** : Oui ma puce. Au fait, ce n'était pas gentil la dernière fois d'envoyer valser papy Shion à plus de 4000 m d'altitude.

**Camille** : Mais c'était marrant. HI HI ! Au fait, comment vous avez fait pour avoir 13 garçons en même temps avec papy Shion ?

Dohko recracha son thé sur son armure d'or qu'il polissait avec le plus grand soin et regarda sa petite fille avec de grands yeux.

* * *

**Miroir, Ô mon beau miroir … Part 2**

**Cerise :** Bweurk ! Le rouge à lèvre c'est pour les filles !

**Aphrodite :** Mais ma petite rose adorée, tu ES une fille !

**Cerise :** Non ! Je suis une cheftaine !

* * *

**Amour un jour, Amour toujours. Part 2**

**? :** Shuraj…Shuraj…

**Shuraj :** Est-ce toi, Ô mon vénéré Bouddha ?

**?:** Hein ? Tu dis encore n'importe quoi ! Ça va faire longtemps que je t'attends à la balançoire pour planter les graines de ton Twin Sal, comme on se l'était promis de le faire !

**Shuraj :** ?

**?:** Comment ! Ne me dis pas que t'es encore endormis en pleine méditation !

**Shuraj :** Camille ? Est-ce toi, Aries no Camille celle que mon cœur vénèrera à chacune de mes réincarnations et jusqu'à la fin des temps ?

**Camille :** Mais oui, espèce de limace ! Hihihi !

**Shuraj :** *rougie*

**Camille :** Je t'attends et t'attendrai toujours…

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plus. Merci d'avoir lu


	11. Drabbles Partie 6

Bonjour, voici les drabbles parties 6. J'espère que vous apprécierez. Je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui lisent nos drabbles et qui nous suivent depuis le début, ça fais vraiment plaisir. Bonne lecture.

* * *

**La plage Partie 2**

**Camille** : Papy Shion ! Papy Shion ! Regarde comment je fais bien la truite.

**Shion** : c'est bien ma chérie.

**Camille **: Papy Shion, regarde comment je fais bien l'étoile de mer.

**Shion** : Quelle énergie !

**Camille** : Papy Shion ! Papy Shion !

**Shion** : Oui ma chérie ? je vouaïïe

**Camille** : Attention à la méduse Hi ! Hi ! Hi !

* * *

**Familier Part 3**

**Hugo :** Mais qu'est-ce que vous manigancez là le gang des six ? Je peux voir ?

**Eros :** Nan ! C'est secret. C'est pas pour les petits comme toi.

**Hugo :** Mais je ne suis pas un petit ! Et puis d'abord toi aussi t'es encore petit, laisse-moi voir !

**Eros :** Nan j'ai dit, c'est notre secret !

**Hugo :** T'es méchant Eros, je croyais qu'on était copain … snif.

**Eros :** …

**Hugo :** snif snif.

**Eros :** Bon ça va, tu peux voir mais chut hein, si jamais nos mamans le savent on est cuits tout les six.

**Hugo :** D'accord, tu peux compter sur moi !

**Eros :** Tiens, prends une feuille de salade.

**Hugo :** Hein ? Pourquoi faire ?

**Eros :** Hihihi tu verras.

**Lucie :** Hihihi il est tout doux.

**Hadrian :** Oui et t'as vu ses yeux et son nez comment ils bougent ?

**Liliana :** Et ses grandes oreilles et sa queue en pompom.

**Mélanie :** Tu crois qu'on pourra le garder ?

**Hugo :** Oooooh ! Un lapin blanc !

**Amy :** Chuut ! On l'a trouvé près du sanctuaire hier matin.

**Hadrian :** Tu veux le prendre dans tes bras ?

**Hugo :** Oh oui, j'veux bien.

**Eros :** Mais avant tu dois promettre de ne rien dire aux autres.

**Hugo :** Même pas à Raphaël ?

**Le Gang des six :** ….

**Lucie :** Bon d'accord mais rien qu'à lui, promis ?

**Hugo :** Promis, ça sera notre secret.

* * *

**Miroir, Ô mon beau miroir … Part 3**

*Chuchotent*

**Amy :** Non un peu plus sur la gauche.

**Liliana :** Ah oui, comme ça ?

**Eros :** Et je peux mettre du rouge ?

**Amy :** Oui mais pas beaucoup.

**Liliana :** T'es sûre que maman a dit qu'on pouvait utiliser tout son maquillage ?

**Amy :** Mais oui, mais oui.

**Eros :** On a presque fini.

**Amy :** Ouiiii, il sera beau papa lorsqu'il se réveillera.

**Liliana :** Ouais c'est le papa à Cerise qui sera jaloux.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu. Demain il y aura la suite. Merci ^^


	12. Drabbles Partie 7

Bonjour à tous, Voici la suite des drabbles comme promis. Mais avant des remerciement. Merci à tous pour nous avoir suivis. Et je vois que vous êtes nombreux. 2 favoris, 2000 views environs et 16 reviews, ça fait chaud au coeur. Continuer à lire et à mettre des commentaires. Allez je vous laisse, vous pouvez continuer à lire. Bonne lecture^^.

* * *

**Propos embarrassant Partie 3**

**Camille** : Papa ?

**Mü** : Oui ma chérie ?

**Camille** : Je peux avoir un mouton ?

**Mü **: Bien sûr

**Camille** : papa ?

**Mü** : Oui ma puce ?

**Camille** : Tu joues aussi au combat de bélier avec maman ?

Mü toujours absorbé par la pièce qu'il tenait entre les mains

**Mü** : Bien sûr ma puce.

**Camille** : Et vous allez encore jouer au combat de bélier pour me donner un petit frère ou une petite sœur ?

Mü laissa tomber la pièce manquante de l'armure qui se brisa en quelque morceau et regarda avec des gros yeux sa fille qui affichait un sourire innocent.

La petite fille s'éloigna du bureau de son père avec un sourire diabolique. Il en fallait beaucoup pour déstabiliser autant sa famille. Arrivé dans sa chambre elle regarda son mur de peluche et se demandera qui allait bien être la prochaine victime.

* * *

**La plage Partie 3**

**Raphaël **: Regarde papa, je vais dans l'eau.

**Camus** : Oui vas y, je fini de gonfler le canoë.

**Raphaël** : Papaaaaaaaaaaaa ?

**Camus** : Oui ?

**Raphaël** : La mer elle bouge plus.

* * *

**Familier Part 4**

Un petit verseau paniqué sort en courant de chez son meilleur ami de tout l'univers tout paniqué.

**Raphaël :** Hugooooooo ! Vite ! viteuuh ! J'ai congelé Scorpi Jr (cf: De l'enfance à l'âge adulte de Little-Dolls24) sans faire exprès !

**Hugo :** Mon Scorpiiii !

* * *

**Méditation ? Part 1**

**?:** Shuraj…shuraj.

**Shuraj : ***Zzzz* Est-ce toi Bouddha… ?*Zzzz*

**?: **Shuraj … Shuraj, il te faut ouvrir…

**Shuraj : ***Zzzz* Ouvrir ? M'ouvrir ? *Zzz*

**?:** SHURAJ !

_*se réveille dans un sursaut*_

**Alexandre : **Il te faut ouvrir les yeux, si tu veux voir où va ta cuillère !

_*S'exclama le petit capricorne tout recouvert de curry*_

* * *

j'espère que ça vous a plu. Merci d'avoir lu. A bientôt


	13. Drabbles Partie 8

Bonjour, Voici l'avant dernier drabbles des petits, ne vous inquiété pas, nous allons bientôt revenir avec d'autres drabbles. Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

**Allergies**

**Alexandre :** ex..exc…EXCALIBUUR !

**Camille :** Whaaaah ! Attention Alex lorsque tu éternues ! T'as failli me couper en deux !

**Alexandre :** Désolé _*renifle* _mais tu sais très bien que je suis allergique à la laine de mouton !

* * *

**Bonne Nuit les petits !**

**Amy :** T'es méchant Eros ! C'est pas juste c'est toujours toi ! Je te déteste t'es moche comme un pou !

**Eros :** *Tire la langue* Si je suis moche comme un pou, toi aussi car on est des ciplés, na !

**Liliana :** Arrêtez de vous disputez ! J'aime pas les disputes ! Papaaaaaaaa ! Ya Amy et Eros qui se disputent !

**Amy&Eros :** T'es qu'une rapporteuse, Liliana !

**Saga :** Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

**Le trio:** Ouiiin papaaaaaaaa !

**Saga :** Là, là pourquoi vous vous disputiez ?

**Amy :** Snif…snif… Ya …Ya Eros qui veut pas me laisser dormir près de la fenêtre !

* * *

**WTF !?**

Des petits intrus venus des Enfers au sanctuaire !?

**Vicente :** Allez encore un effort Paolos, j'y suis presque.

**Paolos :** Vi…Vicente dépêche-toi ! Je vais pas tenir longtemps…

**Vicente :** C'est pas ma faute s'il est loin ce paquet de cookie à la nougatine.

**Zephyrus :** Arrff mon dos, je suis trop jeune pour une sciatique.

**Vicente : **Une quoi ?

**Paolos :** Arrête de te plaindre Zephyr ! On voit bien que c'est pas toi qui porte Vicente !

**Zephyrus :** AAAAAgrrrr ! Faudrait que quelqu'un m'explique pourquoi on est venu ici au sanctuaire pour un paquet de cookie et surtout POURQUOI c'est le plus gros de nous qui est tout en haut !

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu; Merci d'avoir lu ^^. A demain.


	14. Drabbles Partie 9

Bonjour à tous, voici les dernier drabbles, et oui, nous prenons des vacances pour en écrire d'autres. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, Ma choute et moi même nous reviendrons très vite pour cette fics. En attendant, vous pouvez toujours admirer les petits et autres dessins de ma choute Nell son TUMBLR et son Deviant Art. Les liens son disponibles sur mon profil. Bonne vacances et à très vite ^^. Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Ô Toi mon tout ! Part 2**

**Eros :** Snif …snif

**Saga :** Eh bien, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Eros ? Tu es tout triste.

**Eros **: Je…je …

**Saga :** Tu … ?

**Eros :** J'ai perdu Monsieur Patate !

**Saga :** ?

**Eros :** Il avait froid alors je l'ai mis dans le four pour le réchauffer et il... snif….il a….snif… IL A FONDUU !

* * *

**Méditation ? Part 2**

Aiolos fut en charge d'enseigner la mythologie à nos minis saints. Par une belle après-midi la salle de classe était plongée dans un profond silence, silence tout à fait normal car il y avait un contrôle.

**Aiolos : **Shuraj…Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?

**Shuraj : **_* relève la tête avec sa copie collée au visage* _Ben ça se voit pas ? Je médite et converse avec Bouddha !

**Alexandre : **Menteur ! Tu étais en train de dormir sur ta copie !

* * *

**Cavalier**

Le chevalier secouru la belle princesse. Et se précipita vers son fidèle destrier. Il monta avec… peine et retourna pourchasser les mercenaires.

**Atlala** : Huu dada, huuuuuuuuuuu, nous devons combattre ces méréants

**Aioros** : Atala ?

**Atala** : Oui papa ?

**Aioros** : Descends de mon armure

**Atala** : Hummmmmmmmmm, oui papa.

* * *

**Mauvaise Blague Part 3**

**Ophélie :** Par Athéna ! Kanon ! Kanon mon amour non !

**Saga :** Que lui ait-il arrivé ?

**Ophélie :** Je ne sais pas, je l'ai trouvé en arrivant gisant sur le pas de la porte inconscient.

**Saga :** Par le ciel ! Kanon ! Kanon ! Est-ce que tu m'entends petit-frère ?

**Kanon :** Sabrghmmm…

**Saga :** Il gémit c'est bon signe.

**Ophélie :** Ah mon pauvre chéri…

**Kanon :** ofsfskmmf

**Lucie :** On y est allé un peu fort là non ?

**Amy :** euh…

**Hadrian :** Mais au moins personne ne nous as vu.

**Eros :** Et heureusement, sinon ça aurait été Another Dimension direct.

**Mélanie :** Oui, d'accord avec toi.

**Liliana :** Mais…mais ça faisait peur quand même lorsque tonton Kan' a crié.

**Amy :** Je pensais pas qu'il tomberait dans les pommes.

**Eros :** Au moins, on saura que c'est dangereux de relier les fils de la prise électrique à la poignée en fer de la porte de la porte d'entrée.

* * *

**A l'unisson**

Il y a bien longtemps, bien avant notre naissance, ceux qui eu le malheur de naître sous la constellation des gémeaux étaient voués à un destin funeste. Tourmenté par la colère, la haine, la tristesse, la jalousie, le désespoir. En cela nos pères et bien d'autres avant eux en avaient soufferts, ils portent encore en eux, ces blessures, ils ne le savent pas, mais nous le ressentons. Bien que nous ne sommes pas nées dans le même sein, nous ne faisons qu'un à nous six. A nous six, nous parlerons aujourd'hui et à jamais d'une seule et même voix pour effacer et chasser ces ténèbres et cette mélancolie qui demeurent en vos cœurs. Puisse les cris d'espoirs et d'amour de nos âmes elles-mêmes entrer en résonance et mettre un terme à la malédiction des jumeaux Castor et Pollux qui ne sera plus.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous à plu. Bonne vacances et à bientôt. Merci.


	15. This is Halloween, This is Halloween

Bonjour, nos vacances sont over, Kaput, terminés, coupé ( réf CDZ Abreged). A cause de circonstances aggravantes. (ANTARES DANS TA FACE). Voici la deuxième saisons de nos petits amours. Petit remerciement spécial pour PetiteFleur, fervente lectrice de nos chers petits (surtout de Shuraj). Merci. Bonne lecture.

* * *

**This is Halloween, this is Halloween!(part1)**

_**C'est Halloween au sanctuaire ! Bien que cette fête ne soit pas vraiment considérée parmi les croyances mythologiques grecques car apparue bien après, elle a su avec le temps s'imposer en tant que telle et une exception fut faite pour permettre aux enfants vivant au sanctuaire de s'amuser un peu. Par conséquent l'agitation y est palpable et le sanctuaire est sans dessus dessous de la toute première maison jusqu'aux poissons.**_

_**Tous nos minis saints préparent avec l'aide de leurs parents de jolis et d'effrayants costumes pour l'occasion. Et c'est bien évidemment chez nos béliers que va débuter notre petit tour d'horizon des costumes.**_

_**Ainsi donc notre petite Camille avec l'aide de son grand frère Kiki récemment revenu de son séjour à Jamir, s'était fabriqué un costume de loup-garou !? **_

**Mü :** Mais pourquoi un loup-garou ma puce ?

**Camille :** Ben parce que les loups mangent les béliers !

**Mü :** ….

_**Ah oui, en même temps cela semble très logique, passons plutôt à la deuxième maison où notre petite Émilie enfile son jolie petit costume de sorcière, sous le regard attendri de son grand papa. Chez les gémeaux il semblerait qu'il y ait divergence concernant le costume choisi, en effet le gang des six a choisi de se déguiser en…mille-pattes !?**_

**Saga :** Mais pourquoi un mille-pattes ? Il y avait mieux.

**Le gang des six :** Mais on voulait rester tous ensemble !

**Kanon :** Vous auriez très bien pu vous déguisez en dragon, je suis sûr que Rôshi et Shiryu vous auraient aidé pour le modèle.

**Lucie :** Mais non euh.

**Eros :** Un dragon c'est beau.

**Amy :** Et ça fait pas peur.

**Mélanie :** Un mille-pattes c'est plus mieux.

**Hadrian :** Ouiiii ça fait peur les mille-pattes, Maman elle les aime pas et lorsqu'elle en voit un elle fait que de crier sur Papa.

**Liliana :** Et puis on fera chacun une paire de pattes.

**Saga :** o…ok

**Kanon :** ….

_**Nous laissons donc les gémeaux pour rejoindre la maison du cancer dans laquelle une pauvre petite momie n'arrête pas de se faire mitrailler par un flash d'un appareil photo numérique acheté pour l'occasion par notre très cher papa poule, devenu complètement gaga devant sa petite principessa qui va fêter son premier Halloween.**_

**Laëtitia :** Mais papa arrêteuh !

**Deathmask (Angelo pour les intimes)** : Comme tu es toute belle ma fifille adorée.

_**Euh… je crois que nous allons les laisser pour aller voir ce qui se passe chez les lions…**_

**Max :** Rooaarrr !

**Aioria :** C'est très bien mon fils hahaha ! Comme tu es mignon…euh je veux dire effrayant déguisé un lion.

**Marine :** Oui… _*soupir*_ Quelle originalité…

**Aioria :** Marineuh !

**Marine :** Quoi ? Je dis juste qu'il aurait pu choisir autre chose c'est tout.

**Aioria :** Mais il a juste voulu faire plaisir à son papou _* prend une moue de chien battu avec tout le package inclus c'est-à-dire petite bouche tremblotante, grandes paires d'yeux miroitantes.*_

**Marine :** Ne…ne me fais pas ce regard là…je..je te l'interdis Aioria !

_**Aioria se rapprocha d'elle, toujours avec la même tête.**_

**Marine :** Argh je déteste quand tu fais ça…c'est …c'est bon j'abandonne.

**Aioria :** Yesss !

**Marine :** Ne … ne te méprends pas ce n'est bien évidemment pas parce que je ne peux jamais …euh je veux dire pas résister à ton regard de chien battu. Je…je ne voulais pas faire de la peine à mon bébé !

_**Chez la vierge, c'est la simplicité du costume qui exaspère les pauvres parents…**_

**Lachimi** : Un …fantôme…

**Shaka :** Un drap simplement percé de deux trous et une bouche en zigzag dessinée au marqueur…

**Shuraj :** Ben oui, BOUHOOOUUU !

**Lachimi & Shaka :** …

_**Dans la huitième maison Hugo avait opté pour un joli costume de pirate car il adorait ça depuis qu'il avait lu **__**Pirates des Caraïbes**__** chez son meilleur ami Raphaël, ce dernier qui pour l'occasion avait revêtu un costume de squelette fluorescent dont il était très fier. Qu'il se dépêcha d'aller montrer à son meilleur ami de tout l'univers.**_

_**Chez notre archer du neuvième, Atala ajoutait les dernières touches à son costume de Frankenstein son le regard amusé de son père.**_

_**Atala **_**:** Maman, maman n'oublie pas les vis !

**Seika :** Bien sûr mon poussin.

_**Un beau petit vampire sorti du capricorne, s'élançant à vive allure sur les marches faisant claquer sa petite cape derrière lui pour rejoindre la deuxième maison afin qu'il puisse montrer à son amoureuse à quel point il était beau.**_

_**Pour finir, nous retrouvons une Cerise rouge de rage chez les poissons. Qui a dit a son imbécile de papa qu'elle voulait se déguiser en sirène ! **_

**Cerise :** Les sirènes c'est nulle et c'est pour les p'tites filles bêtes comme leurs pieds !

**Aphrodite :** Allons voyons, ma petite rose du soir tu sais très bien que le costume de démon ne va pas du tout avec ton teint et il est très moche !

**Cerise:** Grrrrr… Mais papa ! C'est Halloween !

_**Pendant ce temps dans la maison du grand Pope…**_

**Shion :** Tout est fin prêt pour le petit parcours de nos chers petits, Dohko ?

**Dohko :** Bien évidemment, les bronzes sont venus nous donner un coup de main pour baliser le chemin et ils ont fait du très bon travail. Alors ne t'inquiète pas va.

**Shion :** C'est juste une habitude, tu le sais mieux que personne, mesures de précautions et tout ça…

**Dohko :** Oui , oui je le sais que trop bien, alors tu veux bien te calmer.

**Shion :** Mais imagine un seul instant qu'on venait à les perdre dans les bois _* vision apocalyptique de Shion voyant le sanctuaire se faire réduire en cendres par un Athéna Exclamation lancé par des golds très mais alors très très en colère envers lui*_

**Dohko :** Euh …Shion ça va ?

_*Shion reste tétaniser par sa vision d'horreur*_

**Dohko :** _* saisi Shion par les épaules et se met à le secouer énergétiquement pour le sorti de sa rêverie (enfin si on peut appeler ça comme ça ^^')* _Mais ressaisi toi enfin ! Ne me dis pas que c'est ton baptême de l'air à mach 10 qui a eu raison de ta force mentale ! Puisque je te dis que tout est sous contrôle, le parcours et balisé et surveillé par certains parents eux-mêmes.

**Shion :** Surveillé par les parents, tu dis ?

**Dohko :** En effet, je leur ai proposé par simple mesure de sécurité quoique je n'en aie pas eu vraiment le choix, hahahaha ! Si tu avais vu leurs têtes à l'annonce du parcours de nuit hahaha ! Ils ont tous rappliqué ici en un battement de cil pour avoir plus d'infos sur les conditions de l'épreuve et le détail du parcours. Ahahahaha ! On ne le dirait pas comme ça, mais se sont de vrais père poules, si je puis dire. Ahahaha !

**Shion :** _*soupir*_ Et ils ont proposé quoi ?

**Dohko :** *_Sort un bloc note de sa manche*_ Alors voyons, la première partie de l'épreuve sera surveillé par Aldébaran et Shaka. Ils auront aussi la charge de commencer à leur faire peur pour mettre en place l'ambiance glauque et effrayante.

**Shion :** Avec Shaka cela ne risque pas d'être difficile…

**Dohko :** Suite des réjouissances avec Deathmask, Aioros et Aphrodite, J'espère juste qu'Angelo ne va pas leur filer un trauma.

**Shion :** … Dois-je te rappeler que sa petite, comme il le dit déjà, ah oui « principessa » fait partie du lot… donc à mon humble avis je pense qu'il se ravisera.

**Dohko :** J'espère aussi… La troisième partie du parcours sera la traversée de la forêt bordant le cimetière et les parents en charge de la surveillance seront Camus, Milo, Saga et Kanon. Pour finir, nos chères petites têtes blondes devront passer par la grotte débouchant sur la façade arrière du palais. Grotte surveillée, elle aussi par nos très chers parents j'ai nommé Shura, Mü et Aioria. Voilà, voilà !

**Shion :** C'est tout un programme…

**Dohko : **En effet, je ne te le fais pas dire.

**Shion :** *de nouveau anxieux* Pourvu que tout se passe sans encombres.

_**Le soir venu. Les parents avec leurs rejetons se sont tous rassemblés devant le début du parcours et donnent leurs dernières consignes avant de les laisser partir à l'aventure.**_

**Saga :** Vous ferez bien attention !

**Le gang des six :**_*****__ Un adorable mille-patte répondit gaiement d'une seule voix* _ Ouiiiii.

**Camus :** Ne tentez rien de stupide tout les deux c'est clair.

**Hugo :** Oui, tonton Camus !

**Raphaël :** Ouiii, ouii Papa !

**Camus :** Et Raphaël, ne mange pas tout tes bonbons d'un coup, tu sais ce que le sucre te fait…

**Raphaël :** T'inquiète pas Papa, j'ai mangé des chips avant.

**Milo :** Des chips…mais je vois pas le rapport !?

**Camus :** _*soupir*_ …

**Lachimi :** Par pitié Camille, veille sur notre petit Shuraj, veille à ce qu'il ne se perde pas car il n'a aucun sens de l'orientation, déjà en plein jour c'est une catastrophe. Alors, je n'ose imaginer ce que ça doit donner de nuit…

**Camille :** Vous inquiétez pas, je lui donnerai la main.

**Deathmask (Angelo pour les intimes) : **Laëtitia ma principessa, tu es sûre de vouloir y aller ? Tu sais, tu peux très bien rester à la maison avec ton cher papa et manger tout les bonbons que tu veux.

**Laëtitia :** Mais…mais Papaaa lâche … moi !

**Valentine :** Angie laisse notre fille et puis ce n'est pas comme si elle était toute seule _*chuchote*_ si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

**Aphrodite :** Cerise ma chérie, prends garde à ton costume, papa a mis beaucoup de temps à le faire… Oh et prends ça avec toi ma chérie.

**Cristal :** …. Une brosse !? Non tu es sérieux là 'Dite! Que va-t-elle bien pouvoir faire avec une brosse le jour d'Halloween, en pleine forêt s'il te plaît ?

**Cerise :** C'est vrai ça ! Je vais faire quoi avec une brosse !?

**Aphrodite :** On ne peut jamais faire confiance aux branchages d'une forêt ! C'est la ruine du brushing assuré avec toutes ses feuilles et pacotilles.

**Cristal & Cerise :** …

**Shion :** Votre attention s'il vous plaît, tout le monde est prêt à partir ?

_*Tous les enfants hochent de la tête*_

**Shion :** Écoutez-moi bien les enfants rester bien groupé et suivez bien le chemin balisé, tenez voici de petites lanternes pour éclairer votre route. En cas de problème restez bien là où vous êtes et utilisez votre cosmos comme nous vous l'avons appris, c'est compris ?

**Tous les minis saints :** Ouiiiiiii grand Shion !

**Shion :** Très bien, je déclare donc l'épreuve de courage d'Halloween ouverte.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu. Reviews? A demain pour la suite


	16. This is Halloween part 2

Bonjour à tous, Voici la suite. Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

**This is Halloween, this is Halloween! (part2)**

Et voilà nos minis saints qui s'élancent vers leur épreuve. Ils commencèrent par emprunter un sentier bordé par des buissons et de grands arbres sans feuillages, totalement plongé dans la pénombre.

**Emilie :** Alexandre j'ai peur !

**Alexandre :** T'inquiète pas Em, t'as juste à rester près de moi. Tiens, donne-moi la main.

**Emilie :** Merci Alex.

_**Cachés dans un buisson à proximité Shaka et Aldébaran regardent à l'aide de jumelles infrarouge l'avancée des petits.**_

**Aldébaran **: Comme ils sont trognons à se coller les uns aux autres de cette manière.

**Shaka : **En effet, ça me rappelle le jour où nous avons passé notre épreuve.

**Aldébaran : **Oui, que d'émotions n'est-ce pas ?

**Shaka :** _* acquiesce de la tête et voit les petits se rapprocher de leur position*_ Je crois que ça va bientôt être à nous.

**Aldébaran :** Laisse-moi sortir mon didgeridoo1

**Shaka :** D'accord je vais créer des illusions de fantômes _*se concentre et commence à faire apparaître des ectoplasmes sur le chemin des mini saints. Au même moment Aldébaran commença à jouer un air lugubre avec son instrument à vent.* _

_**Mais ce qu'ils ne surent pas, c'est qu'eux aussi étaient surveillés par quelque chose…**_

**Eros :** Vous entendez cette musique ?

**Max :** _* dans un couinement*_ o..oui, je …je commence à me demander pourquoi j'ai dit oui lorsqu'on m'a demandé de faire cette épreuve…

**Atala :** wHAAaah vous avez vu ça ?

**Hugo :** Hein quoi ?

**Max :** Ça fait peur….

**Atala :** Y…y avait comme une masse blanche j..juste …devant !

**Emilie :** Et c'est quoi ce bruit ?

**Alexandre :** Quel…quelque chose vient de me toucher le cou…

**Laëtitia :** Pfff avoir peur des fantômes pfff…

**Cerise :** Oui, c'est complètement débile et puis tout le monde sait que les…. _*une masse transparente blanchâtre apparut au même moment derrière Laëtitia* _FANTÔÔÔMMME !

**Le petit mille-pattes et Laëtitia** : *paniqués* Où ça ?

**Cerise :** HIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! Làààààààààààà !

_**Raphaël et Hugo se tournèrent dans la direction indiquée par la petite pisces et tombèrent nez à nez avec un fantôme tout droit sorti de leur cauchemar. **_

**Raphaël & Hugo : **….

**Raphaël :** Je vois qu'une solution dans ce genre de situation.

**Max :** Ah oui laquelle ?

**Raphaël :** La fuiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiittte ! _* tire son meilleur ami de tout l'univers avec lui par le col lors de sa débandade_*

**Les autres :** Raphaël, Hugo! Attendez-nous ! Nous laissez pas tout seul ici !

Une fois la voie dégagée nos deux gold saints sortirent de leur cachette. Aldébaran posa son instrument devant lui et se gratta l'arrière du crâne.

**Aldébaran :** Je crois qu'on y est allé un peu fort. Tu as vu comment ils ont pris leurs jambes à leur cou ?

**Shaka :** … J'espère qu'ils ne nous en voudront pas. Bon il est temps de rentrer les autres sauront bien s'occuper du reste n'est-ce pas Al….

_**Mais Aldébaran avait disparu, il ne se trouvait plus à ces côtés. **_

**Shaka :** Aha très drôle Aldé, mais on doit rentrer maintenant…

_**Toujours pas de réponse, ni aucun bruit**_

**Shaka :** Aldé ce n'est pas drôle, ne m'oblige pas à ouvrir les yeux pour savoir où tu es !

_**Un souffle glacial vient lui caresser la nuque**_

**Shaka :** _*En se retournant *_ ça va un moment les blagues de fantômes. On n'a pas que ça à faire, on doit rentrer pour dire au grand Pope que pour l'instant tout se passe…

_**Une énorme chose qui faisait deux fois sa taille, cornue apparemment vivante ou peut-être pas, probablement poilues avec des yeux effrayant, aux iris enflammés lui fit face**_

**Shaka :** _*se racla la gorge*_ Sache pour ta gouverne créature de l'Enfer que je peux te renvoyer illico presto d'où tu viens.

_**Shaka se mit en position et ouvrit le monde de l'Enfer pour y renvoyer cet intrus. Mais le problème fut que l'intrus en question demeurait toujours là devant lui, impassible.**_

**Shaka :** _*goutte de sueur dégoulinant de sa tempe*_ Par les perles du chapelet de Bouddha ! Alors là c'est à ne plus rien comprendre…je ne comprends pas pourquoi cela n'a pas fonctionné. Je …je crois que dans ces conditions, il est possible que….je… JE FASSE FACE À MON PIRE CAUCHEMAR, UNE INCARNATION SATANIQUE DE RANG SUPERIEUR SE TIENT DEVANT MOI, IL A PRIS MON AMIS ET MAINTENANT C'EST MOI QU'IL VEUT ET JE NE PUIS RIEN FAIRE ! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAh ! que dois-je faire ? Ne suis-je pas l'homme le plus proche de Dieu ? Démon ! Tu ne t'en tirera pas comme ça !

**Le démon :** …

_**Le démon s'avança et Shaka par sécurité recula d'un pas, pas qui s'enfonça immédiatement dans le néant et entraîna son porteur dans un abîme où il atterri sur un Aldébaran couvert d'un liquide visqueux et collant. **_

**Aldébaran :** Je suppose que toi aussi tu l'as vu ?

**Shaka :**_*****__La tête collée sur le torse du taureau* _Et il ne t'ais jamais venu à l'esprit de me prévenir …

**Aldébaran :** Je croyais à une mauvaise blague comme je sais que tu ne supporte pas les mauvaises blagues de ce genre, j'ai d'abord préféré vérifier par moi-même.

**Shaka :** C'est le démon qui t'as poussé ici ?

**Aldébaran :** Oui, mais avant de me pousser, il m'a demandé des bonbons.

**Shaka :** Des bonbons !?

**Aldébaran :** Oui, tu as très bien compris, des bonbons.

**Shaka :** Étrange …. L'essentiel est que tu n'aies rien. Nous voilà bien maintenant, comment allons-nous faire pour nous dégager de là ?

**Aldébaran :** … J'espère qu'il laissera les enfants tranquilles ?

**Shaka :** Je l'espère aussi.

_**Le démon ou la chose s'approcha du piège et laissa échapper un ricanement avant de disparaître, laissant un taureau abattu par sa propre bêtise et une vierge rouge de rage.**_

_**Plus loin sur le sentier…**_

**Raphaël :** Je …je crois qu'on l'a semé

**Hugo :** _*reprends sa respiration*_ T'as failli me tuer en me tirant si fort par le col pffioouu.

**Max :** Par Athéna, c'est vraiment hanté par ici ! Et moi qui ne voulais pas croire les histoires de Laëtitia.

**Cerise :** Des fantômes…des fantômes…

**Alexandre :** Euh …ça va Cerise ?

**Camille :** Je crois, qu'elle a eu comme nous la trouille de sa vie.

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAh !**

**Cerise : **AAAAH ! C'était quoi ça ?

**Emilie :** Vous …vous avez entendu ça ?

**Liliana :** Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

_**Au même moment dans les buissons un sagittaire et crabe essayaient tant bien que mal de retenir un poisson hors de ses gongs car sa petite rose était apeurée et le pire de tout décoiffée, lui qui avait passé des heures à travailler cette coiffure cela était inadmissible. Shaka et Aldébaran allaient le lui payer.**_

**Shuraj :** Ah mince, j'ai perdu ma lanterne en courant.

**Amy :** On est où là ? J'espère qu'on ne s'est pas perdu ?

**Raphaël :** Désolé les copains j'ai eu tellement peur que j'ai couru sans trop réfléchir.

**Lucie :** Mais non ça va, regarde y a une balise juste à côté de toi.

**Camille :** Il faut continuer, comme ça on aura pleins de bonbons et les parents seront contents de nous.

**Cerise :** Oui tu as raison ! On n'est pas des chochottes !

_**Le petit groupe décide de reprendre leur chemin.**_

**Aioros :** Death, vite ils s'en vont !

**Deathmask :** Mais je ne vais quand même les envoyer en Enfer !

**Aioros :** Mais non andouille ! Fais ton rire pourri de sadique pour leur faire peur. Ya pas mal d'écho ici.

**Deathmask (Angelo pour les intimes) :** Ah, et depuis quand mon rire sadique est pourri ?

**Aphrodite :** Eh vous deux, vous n'allez pas vous chamailler pour des broutilles.

**Deathmask (Angelo pour les intimes) :** Des broutilles ? Tu considères mon rire, une part de ma personnalité comme une… broutille !

**Aphrodite :** Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit !

**Aioros :** Euhmm les mecs…

**Deathmask (Angelo pour les intimes) :** Oh, alors tu insinues maintenant que je ne suis pas assez intelligent pour comprendre le sens des mots !

**Aphrodite :** Tu prends toujours tout de travers, crabe de pacotille !

**Deathmask (Angelo pour les intimes) :** Comment !?

**Aioros :** Les copains …

**Aphrodite & Deatmask :** QUOI ?

**Aioros :** Les enfants viennent juste de quitter le sentier, ils sont en route pour la troisième partie du parcours.

**Deathmask (Angelo pour les intimes) :** Oh ciel non ! J'ai pas pu prendre de photo de ma petite principessa, snif, snif. Tout ça c'est de ta faute stupide poiscaille !

**Aphrodite :** Je te demande pardon ?

**?:** Onns…bonnns…

**Aioros :** Chut ! Vous avez entendu ?

**Deathmask (Angelo pour les intimes) : **Quoi ? Je n'entends rien du tout.

**Aphrodite :** _*hurle avec un cri qui monte dans les aigues en pointant du doigt une masse informe* _Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! Quelle est cette horriiiible chose ? Par Athéna, il n'est pas possible qu'une chose aussi laide existe ! Regardez moi cette horreur, je sens que je vais perdre la vue si je continue à la regarder !

**Deathmask (Angelo pour les intimes) : **C'est vrai qu'elle affreusement moche cette chose, c'est vivant à ton avis ?

**Aioros :** Je ne veux pas le savoir et je veux ne pas non plus chercher à le savoir. Mais il nous faut nous débarrasser de ce …truc, pour la sécurité de nos petits.

**Aphrodite :** Même si tu m'y obliges, je ne toucherai pas à ce… machin !

**Deathmask (Angelo pour les intimes) : **Poussez-vous et laissez faire le pro. Sekishiki Meikai Ha !

_**Tout comme avec Shaka l**_'_**horrible chose demeurait toujours face à eux.**_

**Deathmask (Angelo pour les intimes) : **Mais que…?

_**L**__**'horrible chose**__** bomba le torse et cracha un liquide visqueux et collant qui emporta et colla l'un sur l'autre nos trois golds sur le premier tronc venu. Avant de s'éloigner de nouveau en direction de la troisième et avant-dernière partie de l'épreuve.**_

**Aphrodite :** Youpi… bien joué monsieur le professionnel…

**Deathmask (Angelo pour les intimes) : **Arrrgh ! T'as gueule 'Dite !

**Aioros :** Pourvu que Camus, Milo, Saga et Kanon s'en sortent mieux que nous…

_**Pendant ce temps dans la forêt bordant le cimetière, Kanon et Saga avaient pris place sur une branche pour mieux voir les petits arriver alors que Camus et Milo se trouvaient au pied de l'arbre bien à l'abri derrière de hauts buissons.**_

**Kanon :** J'espère qu'ils vont bien, ils en mettent du temps pour arriver.

**Saga :** Je trouve aussi, ce n'est pas normal.

**Camus :** Ils ont peut-être eu un souci, on devrait aller voir non ?

**Milo :** Non mais ne vous inquiétez pas ! Angelo, Aphrodite et Aioros sont avec eux actuellement.

**Saga :** Mais quand même…

**Kanon :** Non mais quelle idée de faire cette épreuve de nuit !

**Milo :** En plus près d'un cimetière ! Ils sont malades, ah les vieux je vous jure !

_**Camus se tenait droit comme une quille et regardait les yeux écarquillées Milo, enfin c'est ce que ce dernier croyait. **_

**Milo :** Camus ? Ça va ? Tu es tout pâle.

**Camus :** … _*les yeux toujours ronds* _un…un…il …

**Milo :** Arrête, t'es en train de me faire flipper là !

**Kanon :** Qu'est-ce qui se passe en bas ?

**Milo :** Je ne sais pas c'est Camus, il est encore plus blanc que d'habitude.

_**Les jumeaux descendirent de leur perchoir pour rejoindre leurs amis. Kanon qui se tenait à coté de Camus suivit son regard qui se posa sur le fantôme d'un vieillard accompagné d'une chose immense monstrueuse avec des cornes, probablement des poils, la chose gémissait lorsqu'elle faisait un pas.**_

**La chose : **….ons…bons..

**Kanon :** OMFG ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ?!

**Milo :** Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi Kanon !

_**Le scorpion pivota sur ses talons et vit la même chose que ses camarades et courut se réfugier derrière son ami le verseau toujours tétaniser par le fait de revoir le fantôme qui l'avait déjà effrayé tout petit. La chose et le fantôme continuaient de s'avancer vers Saga qui leur tournait toujours le dos.**_

**Saga :** Non mais vous allez arrêter un peu, ce ne sont que des hallucinations produites par notre stress pour les gamins.

**Kanon :** Sa..Saga… der…derrière toi…

**Saga :** Eh bien, qu'est-ce qu'il ya ?

_**L'aîné des jumeaux se retourna vit le monstre et le fantôme, soit, ce n'est qu'une image de mon esprit se dit-il intérieurement. Il fit de nouveau face à son frère et ses amis qui reculaient à mesure que les choses s'avançaient. Il regarda de nouveau le monstre qui s'arrêta à ses côtés en gémissant, puis il jeta à nouveau son regard sur les visages déformés par la peur de son frère et ses compagnons.**_

**Saga :** Arrff, ne me dites pas que vous allez tomber dans le panneau. Rien de tout ceci n'est réel.

_**Il voulait le leur prouver en touchant le soi-disant monstre qui, devait selon sa logique disparaître au moment où il le toucherait. Il tendit donc la main vers le monstre sous les yeux écarquillés de son frère.**_

**Saga :** Vous voyez, rien de tout ça n'est…

_**C'est alors que sa main entre en contact avec ce qui semblerait être des cheveux.**_

**Saga** : …ah ..aha… rien n'est réel…

_**Il se tourna de nouveau vers son frère pour lui lancer un regard rempli d'incrédulité avant de toucher à nouveau le monstre qui était bel et bien là !**_

**Saga :** Il… le monstre …

_**Il échangea de nouveau un regard avec son frère, qui hochait énergiquement la tête pour confirmer ce qu'il craignait au fond de son cœur. Il regarda de nouveau le monstre puis son frère, de nouveau le monstre qui rapprocha son visage du sien. Laissant transparaître ses iris incandescents. Saga, croyant avoir de nouveau sombré dans un délire paranoïaque se saisit d'une mèche de ses cheveux et la regarda attentivement. Non, elle était toujours bleu océan, alors comment ? Dans un dernier élan d'espoir son regard se porta une dernière fois vers son jumeau qui gardait toujours la même expression d'effroi sur son visage.**_

**Saga :** Il …il est …il est bien là n'est-ce pas ? Et…afff _*plaf*_

_**L'aîné des gémeaux venait de perdre connaissance, s'étalant de tout son long devant le monstre.**_

**Kanon :** AAAhhaa Sagaaaa !

_**Le monstre s'approchait de plus en plus et dangereusement d'eux, toujours accompagné du fantôme qui souriait montrant les quelques dents qui demeuraient dans sa bouche.**_

**Kanon :** Je t'interdis de poser tes sales pattes sur mon frère, l'affreux !

_**Kanon se jeta en avant pour récupérer son grand frère évanouit, étalé en croix sur le sol. Il le chargea sur son dos. Et commença à s'enfuir. Lorsqu'il entendit Camus hurler.**_

**Camus :** AAaaaaaah ! ne t'approche pas de moi vieux snoque ! Diamond Dust !

_**Une partie de la forêt fut gelée et le fantôme disparu, pour réapparaître un peu plus près d'eux.**_

**Camus :** AAAaaaah ne vous approchez paaas !

_**Un autre jet de glace venait de recouvrir une autre partie de la forêt.**_

**Milo :** Whaaahahaha, fais gaffe Camus !

_**Milo posa sa main congelée sur l'épaule de Camus, qui se raidit immédiatement à son contact et fit volte face avec un autre Diamond Dust. La petite forêt finie par être entièrement gelée.**_

**Milo :**Brrrr je…je crois qu'ils sont partis….

**Camus :**Je suis désolé…

**Kanon :**T'inquiète, on a tous peur de quelque chose.

**Milo **_**: **_Ouais, ta phobie doit remonter à l'époque de notre épreuve de courage.

_**Camus hocha la tête, comment aurait-il pu oublier le fantôme qui est apparu juste derrière son maître. Qui avait quitté sa cachette vu que Milo et lui étaient déjà bien effrayés de s'être perdus.**_

**Kanon : **Ahem, reste plus qu'à attendre nos chers petits …

**Milo :** Ils vont sûrement se demander pourquoi la forêt est dans cet état là.

_**Camus rougit. Le cadet des jumeaux ajouta tout en redressant le corps toujours inerte de son aîné chargé sur son dos.**_

**Kanon : **Je crois qu'on va juste les laisser passer sans rien tenter, car j'ai eu ma dose d'émotions fortes pour la soirée.

**Camus :**Je crois aussi…

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu ^^. J'espère que ça vous a plu. Reviews


	17. This is Halloween part 3

Bonjour, voici la partie 3 de This is halloween, j'ai oubliée de mettre les remerciement hier. Donc je le fais maintenant. Merci ^^(je sais c'était rapide). La photo de mon profil est Cerise, la fille d'Aphrodite lorsqu'elle sera Grande. Je mettrais d'autres photos des enfants. Mais si vous ne voulez pas attendre il y a toujours le Tumblr et le Deviant Art que j'ai mis en lien sur mon profil. Bonne lecture et visionnage des photos ^^

* * *

**This is Halloween, this is Halloween! (part3)**

_**Peu de temps après nos petits saints pénétrèrent dans la forêt bordant le cimetière. Elle était toute gelée et Raphaël ne sut pas exactement s'il s'agissait l'œuvre de fantômes ou bien de son père car il n'y avait pas réellement de traces de cosmos.**_

**Mélanie :** Regardez tout est gelé !

**Hadrian :** On va pouvoir faire du patin !

**Emilie :** Mais on voit plus les balises.

**Alexandre :** Là par terre, il y a des bonbons !

**Laëtitia :** Oooh, tu as raison.

**Cerise :** Ils nous montrent le chemin qu'on doit prendre

**Max :** Je savais très bien que la fée des bonbons existait !

**Amy :** La fée des bonbons ?

**Liliana :** Ben viii, pour moi la fée des bonbons c'est le grand Shion.

**Atala :** Ne dis pas n'importe quoi !

**Eros :** C'est toi qui dis n'importe quoi !

**Atala :** Quoi ?

**Alexandre :** Oui, tu as oublié les super biscuits et gâteaux qu'il nous donne lorsqu'on est sage.

**Laëtitia :** Mmmm… C'est vrai. Les cookies à la nougatine, les tartes aux citrons, les gâteaux au chocolat …Mmmm.

**Lucie :** Suivons le chemin de bonbons !

_**Le petit mille-pattes s'élança ses petites pattes dérapant et glissant sur le sol gelé. Ils ne tardèrent pas à s'étaler face contre la glace devant le premier bonbon. Amy située en tête du petit peloton releva la tête.**_

**Amy :** Et de un…

**Hadrian :** Allez venez !

**Mélanie :** Faites attention ça glisse un peu.

_**Les autres petits ne tardèrent pas à les rejoindre glissant eux aussi sur la couche de glace formée par le verseau. Certains tombèrent à plat ventre, d'autre sur les fesses**_.

**Shuraj :** Aïe, mes dents !

**Cerise :** Et de deux !

_**Malgré les petits désagréments causés par les chutes répétées, nos minis saints s'amusaient comme des petits fous. Sous la surveillance, d'un verseau rassuré, d'un scorpion et d'un gémeaux amusés. Milo se rapprocha de ses compères pour leur chuchoter.**_

**Milo :** Je crois que nous pouvons les laisser continuer à présent, ils ne risquent plus rien ils ont bientôt atteint la fin du parcours.

_**Les deux autres acquiescèrent (Puisque le pauvre Saga est toujours inconscient comme vous l'auriez bien sûr deviné ^^') et se retirèrent.**_

**Raphaël :** Regardez les copains, comme je patine bien !

**Alexandre :** AhahahahahaAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! Raphaël !

**Camille :** Attention !

**Shuraj :** Derrière toi !

**Raphaël :** Aïïe ! Ça fait mal ! C'est quoi ce truc tout moche ! Qui …qui colle en plus !

_**Hugo et Alexandre se précipitèrent en glissant vers le petit verseau et se placèrent devant lui, afin de le protéger.**_

**Alexandre :** Je vais te découper en rondelles, si tu touches à mon copain !

**La chose :** Bahaahaa !

_**Une petite voix étouffée s'éleva alors de la chose informe et pas vraiment agréable à regarder.**_

**La chose :** …nnez…oi…ons

**Cerise :** Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

**La chose :** …ez…oi..onbons… !

**Shuraj :** Comment ?

_**Un soupir étouffé d'agacement s'échappa de la chose et on entendit d'autres petites voix, toujours étouffées s'élever de l'intérieur.**_

**?: **Arrr… i…pas …nne…dée !

**?:** Tou…çon…ais…ent !

**?: **Vo….ez…pas…ains… !

**Hugo :** Arrrgh, c'est pénible à la fin ! Montrez-vous, qui que vous soyez !

**Raphaël :** Oui, montrez vous !

**?: **Wahahaa… euh… ment…ais…our…ir ?

**Les minis saints :** ?

**?: **Le…ons..à…ce…tis !

**?**: je…as …un…is !

_**Nos minis saints s'échangèrent des regards, quand soudain le torse de l'horrible chose s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître trois enfants de leur âge environ.**_

**Laëtitia :** Vous !

**Cerise :** Vous êtes les voleurs de chocolats de la dernière fois !

**Amy :** Je reconnais celui qui ressemble à un chien de berger, qui n'arrêtait pas de vomir !

**Paolos : **Je ne suis pas un chien de berger, je suis le petit Griffon Paolos !_ * à lui-même*_je l'avais bien dit à Papa de me couper la frange !

_**Pendant ce temps là, le petit Zephyrus admirait en rougissant la petite Amy des gémeaux. Elle tourna son regard vers lui et le dévisagea.**_

**Amy : **Qu'est-ce qu'il a ton copain à me regarder comme ça ?

**Zephyrus :** Ah …euh… Un peu de respect je te prie ! Je suis le fils de la terrible Wyvern, Zephyrus !

**Vicente :** Et moi je suis le petit Garuda, Vicente !

**Shuraj :** Ah, mais ça veut dire que vous venez des Enfers !

**Camille :** Des enfers !?

**Laëtitia :** Vous voulez la guerre ?

**Les trois petits juges s'échangèrent tour à tour un sourire.**

**Paolos :** À moins que vous ne le désiriez ?

**Zephyrus :** Mais cela n'est pas notre but aujourd'hui. Nous sommes venus pour …

**Vicente :** Vos bonbons !

**Atala :** Nos quoi !?

**Lucie :** Nos…Bonbons !?

**Eros :** Mais c'est complètement stupide !

**Alexandre :** Ya pas de bonbons en Enfers ?

**Zephyrus :** Si mais …ils ne sont pas aussi bons… Mais…euh ne change pas de sujet !

**Paolos :** Donnez nous vos bonbons ou on vous laissera tranquille !

**Vicente :** Euh, tu as fait une faute dans ta phrase, je pense que tu voulais dire « Donnez nous vos bonbons ET on vous laissera tranquille. »2

**Paolos :** Hein ? …Mais que… On n'est pas là pour débattre sur la grammaire, nom d'Hadès !

**Camille :** Haaaan, ce n'est pas bien de juré !

**Zephyrus : **Grrr … mais que... Allez mes amis nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre !

**Paolos : **Donnez nous vos bonbons !

**Camille : **Jamais !

**Hugo : **Plutôt manger les chocos du papa à Cerise que vous les donner !

**Shuraj : **En plus on n'en a pas encore.

**Zephyrus :** Quoi !?

**Vicente : **Alors dites nous où ils sont stockés.

**Alexandre : **Non !

**Zephyrus :** Vous l'aurez voulu ! Great-

**Emilie :** Attention Alex ! Terra nova !

**Zephyrus :** Euh whaah ! mais elle est forte !

**Paolos :** Zephyrus !

**Alexandre :** Excalibur !

**Paolos :** Hiiii ! ma frange !

**Alexandre :** Je pensais que tu avais besoin d'une bonne coupe.

**Paolos :** Grrr …Tu vas me le payer ! Cosmic mario-

**Cerise : **Pas si vite ! Tiens prends ça dans le poireau !

_**Cerise se saisit de la brosse donnée par son papa et s'en servit comme projectile. La brosse fut donc lancée avec force par notre petite sirène et toucha sa cible en pleine figure.**_

**Vicente : **Zephyrus ! Paolos !

**Atala : **Il ne reste plus que toi !

**Vicente : **Ah nooon !

**Max : **Hahaha, Lightning—

_**Le petit lion fut interrompu par un éclair qui le projeta en arrière tout comme ses petits camarades, Camille lança le Cristal Wall pour les protéger.**_

**?: **Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici les affreux ?

**?:** Des bêtises je présume…

**?: **Pour changer…

**?: **Vos parents sont-ils au courant de votre petite incursion chez les vivants ?

**Zephyrus :** Vous ? Mais comment ?

_**Un autre éclair s'abattit et quatre nouveaux enfants apparurent devant le petit trio des Enfers.**_

**Le gang des six :** Une paire de jumeaux !

**?: **?

**?: **Un Mille-pattes comme c'est mignon !

**?: **On a déjà vu vos têtes quelque part ?

**?: **Vous devez sûrement être les minis saints d'Athéna.

**Eros : **Et vous êtes ?

**Le quator : **Nous sommesla digne descendance des déités Thanatos et Hypnos.

**Raphaël :** Whaou ! C'est cool !

**Hugo :** Ouais!

**?:** *souris* Dommage …

**Laëtitia: **Et pourquoi dommage ?

**?: **Nous ne pouvons rester…

**?: **Nous sommes juste venu pour récupérer…

**?: **Ces petits fugueurs!

_**Zephyrus déglutit, tandis que ses compères le regardaient avec des yeux dans lesquelles pouvaient se lire plusieurs émotions entre autre la peur.**_

**Paolos : **Mais, on était venu juste pour s'amuser un peu…

**?:** Silence !

_**Une violente bourrasque de vent fit taire le petit griffon qui venait de s'écraser contre un tronc gelé.**_

**?: **Nous pourrons faire plus ample connaissance plus tard…

**?: **Mais pour l'heure, à plus tard, minis saints d'Athéna !

_**D'une lumière vive les sept petits des Enfers disparurent, laissant des minis saints bouche bée, sur ce qui venait à l'instant de se produire.**_

**Hugo : **Euh… j'ai rien compris…

**Alexandre : **C'était vrai tout ça ?

**Cerise : **Euh…

**Shuraj : **… Vite, terminons ce parcours pour que je puisse m'allonger.

**Camille :** Limace !

_**Le petit groupe se laissa glisser en suivant la piste de bonbons laissée vers leur ultime étape du parcours et la récompense tant attendue.**_

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu. Merci ^^


	18. This is Halloween part 4

Bonjour, Voici la dernière partie des petits pour Halloween. La suite ce sera la semaine prochaine ^^. De plus je changerais de photto de profil pour mettre Hugo, le fils de Milo ^^, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture.

* * *

**This is Halloween, this is Halloween! ****(part4)**

_**Nos minis saints s'enfoncèrent prudemment dans la mystérieuse grotte qui marqua la fin de leur périple et l'approche de la récompense bien méritée, le coffre à bonbons.**_

**Atala :** Il fait tout noir ici, je ne vois pas plus loin que le bout de mes pieds.

**Emilie :** J'ai peuuuuuur !

**Alexandre :** Wouaïe ! Em tu es en train de me broyer le bras…

**Emilie :** Ah… désolé…

**Hadrian :** Hugo fait attention, tu marches sur notre costume !

**Hugo :** Ooops…

**Camille :** Shuraj ! Mais réveille-toi ! C'est pas le moment de t'endormir, on va perdre les autres !

**Shuraj :** Je suis…Zzz…

**Camille :** Shuraj ! Ne m'oblige pas à te traîner.

**Shuraj :** …Zzz

**Camille :** Très bien tu l'auras voulu.

**Max :** Mais pourquoi il fait aussi noir ici ?

**Laëtitia :** Parce que c'est une grotte et qu'il fait nuit !

**Hugo :** Non Raphaël, ne mange pas les bonbons qu'on a ramassé tout à l'heure tout de suite.

**Raphaël :** Rooo, même pas un seul ?

**Hugo :** Souviens-toi de ce que tonton Camus à dit.

**Raphaël :** _*fit la moue*_ D'accord je vais attendre encore un peu…

**Cerise :** Il est long ce tunnel quand même, est-ce qu'on est presque arrivé Atala ?

_**Plus loin dans la grotte bien caché derrière des rochers, Shura commençait à perdre patience**_**.**

**Shura :** Ce n'est pas possible de mettre autant de temps pour franchir ce parcours.

**Mü :** Ils sont tout proche je peux le sentir, ne t'inquiète ce sera bientôt fini.

**Shura :** Mais quelle idée de faire cette épreuve de nuit !

**Mü :** … Aioria ça va ? Tu ne dis plus rien ?

**Aioria :** … Ah ….vous ne trouvez pas qu'il fait chaud ici ? J'ai du mal à respirer, j'étouffe !

**Shura :** … Ne me dit pas que tu es es Claustrophobe ?

**Aioria :** Qui…moi ? pfff… n'importe quoi ! _* continue d'hyperventilé*_

**Mü :** Ça va aller Aioria, les enfants sont proches plus que quelques minutes à tenir.

**Aioria :** Oui encore quelque minutes _*inspire et expire profondément*_

**Mü :** Voilà c'est très bien, il faut que tu évacues tout ton stress.

**Aioria :** Mü _*inspire et expire* _Tu as un truc bizarre sur le crâne.

**Mü :** Ah ?

_**Le bélier passa la main sur le sommet de sa tête pour entrer en contact avec une petite boule poilue. Il se figea un moment et devînt aussi blanc que neige.**_

**Shura **: Eh bien qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Mü ?

**Mü : **Shura est-ce que c'est bien ce que je crois, là au sommet de mon crâne ?

_**Shura leva les yeux et vit la petite boule de poil confortablement installée dans la chevelure du bélier.**_

**Shura : **Euh…oui c'est bien une chauve-souris.

**Mü : **Une…chauve-souris ?

**Aioria : **Oui, une chauve-souris.

**Mü : **une chauve…souris…

**Aioria :** Oui et c'est quoi le problème ?

**Mü :** …Une minute je vous prie…

_**Ils virent Mü leur tourner le dos et marcher machinalement vers se qui semblait être la sortie de la grotte.**_

**Aioria :** Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

**Shura :** ?

**Mü :** AAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaahhh ! Laisse-moi tranquille sale bête !

_**Shura et Aioria le regardèrent se débattre comme un forcené pour éloigner la chauve-souris qui visiblement semblait appréciée grandement la chevelure du bélier, puisqu'elle revenait se poser dessus sans cesse. Dans de grand mouvement de bras Mü frappa avec puissance la paroi de la grotte ce qui eu pour effet de la faire vibrer. Nos trois chevalier retirent leur respiration et restèrent silencieux un bon moment, apparemment aucun dommage ne semblait être à déplorer et les enfants pourraient progresser sans encombre au plus grand soulagement de nos trois golds.**_

_**Quand soudain des milliers de paires d'yeux écarlates s'ouvrirent et dans un bruissement assourdissant toutes les chauves-souris présentes s'envolèrent. Certaines d'entre elles comme la première boule de poil ailée trouvèrent refuge dans la chevelure de notre cher bélier, qui se mit à se débattre mais s'est vu bientôt submergé par le nombre de chiroptère.**_

_**Aioria était plié en deux ne pouvant contenir son rire et fini par oublier sa crise claustrophobique. Shura esquissa un sourire devant la situation cocasse dans laquelle se retrouvait son ami complètement aveuglé par les chauves-souris.**_

**Atala :** regardez on est arrivé !

**Camille :** Ya un coffre pleins de bonbons !

**Shuraj :** Des bonbons !

**Camille :** Tiens t'es réveillé maintenant toi ?

**Raphaël :** Youpiiiiiiiiii pleins de bonbons !

**Hugo :** Raphaël, attends !

**Cerise :** Attends espèce d'excité moi aussi j'en veux !

**Le gang des six :** Bonbons !

_**Nos paternels caché près d'eux les observaient avec un air attendri le sourire aux lèvres… enfin presque… Mü encore assailli par les chauves-souris trébucha et tomba face aux petits dans un bruit sourd.**_

**Alexandre : **Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?

**Max : **AAAaah ! regardez encore un monstre !

**Cerise : **Quoi encore !

**Amy : **Ils sont revenus les voleurs !

**Atala : **Euh… je ne pense pas que ça soit eux…

_**Mü se releva et fut immédiatement repris d'assaut par les chauves-souris.**_

**?: **criiiiiiiiiiiii crriiiiiiiiiiiii !

**Hugo : **Un vampiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiire !

_**Le soi-disant vampire agitait les bras de façon menaçante en poussant de petits cris aigus.**_

**Laëtitia : **Non, ne sucez pas mon sang M. le vampire !

**Aioria : **Oho, problème.

**Shura : **Mince, on va devoir intervenir.

_**Raphaël était en train de dévorer tout ses bonbons d'un seul coup, lorsqu'à son tour il vit le « vampire »**_

**Raphaël :**OhparAthénaleslivredemonpapa disaitvrailesvampiresexistee tilvamesucezlesangalorsquej'aimêmepasencoremangétoutmesb onbons !

**Cerise : **Euh qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Raphaël pourquoi est-ce que tu parles aussi vite ?

**Hugo : **Raphaël !

**Raphaël : **Quoic'estpasdemafautec'esttropbonlesbonbonsetlesucr ec'estsuuuuuuuuuper !

**Alexandre :** ….

**Liliana : **Regardez le vampire est pas tout seul y en a d'autre !

**Emilie : **Whaaaaaaa ! Je veux pas mouwir !

_**S'exclama la mini taureau la bouche pleine de caramel avant de se saisir de son sac à bonbon et partir en courant vers la sortie.**_

**Alexandre : **Em, attends !

_**Le petit capricorne fit face au monstre les joues rougies par la colère.**_

**Alexandre :** Toi ! Le vilain monstre pas beau, tu as fait peur à mon amoureuse ! C'est pas gentil, tu vas voir ! EXCALIBUR !

_**Shura qui s'avançait pour rattraper Mû dû le plaquer contre le sol pour éviter de peu qu'ils ne se fassent tout deux couper en deux. Par les dieux son fils avait fait des progrès remarquable, il le félicitera une fois rentré même si dans ce cas il a bien failli le tuer.**_

**Lucie : **Whaou Alex…

**Laëtitia : **C'était trop cool !

_**Lors de sa chute les chauves-souris accrochées à Mü s'envolèrent dans un nouveau bruissement assourdissant, tout en émettant des cris perçants et stridents. Une nuée noire, s'éleva donc vers nos petits.**_

**Les chauves-souris : **Criiiiii criiii criiiiiiiii

**Tous les minis : **Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhh !

_**Ils prirent pour la seconde fois leurs jambes à leur cou laissant derrière eux une trainée de bonbons.**_

**Aioria :** Et ça va, vous allez bien ? Ah ben, c'est malin tu les as effrayé comme pas possible Mü.

**Mü :** _*En se redressant et se frottant la mâchoire qui avait heurté violement le sol* _Et en quoi suis-je responsable… ce sont ces maudites chauves-souris les responsables…. Ouch.

**Shura :** Bon sang, on a failli se faire découper en deux !

**Aioria : **Ahahaha, oui pas mal ton fiston, mais dis-moi c'est qu'il est amoureux ton p'tit gars.

**Shura :** Quoi ! À son âge !?

**Mü **: Shura faut vraiment te décoincer un peu…

_**Pendant ce temps…**_

**Shion :** Ahlalala… pourquoi ils prennent tout ce temps pour faire le parcours ?

**Dohko :** … je suis sûre qu'il n'y a pas de raison de s'inquiéter.

_**Une bande de petits surgirent des ténèbres et dévalent la pente menant au palais du grand Pope à tout vitesse en hurlant.**_

**Dohko :** Tu vois, qu'est-ce que je disais.

**Shion :** _*pousse un soupir de soulagement*_ Ouf… les enfants n'ont rien, pardonne moi d'avoir douté de tes compétences. Mais…il me reste cependant un problème à éclaircir …

**Dohko :** Ah oui, lequel ?

**Shion :** Où sont les parents qui devaient nous rapporter du bon déroulement de l'épreuve ?

**Dohko :** …ahaha….^^''

_**Un bruissement dans les buissons environnement se fit entendre et on vit surgir un tronc orné quatre paires de bras qui marchait sur deux jambes. Suivit de très près par Camus, Milo et Kanon qui portait son frère toujours inconscient. **_

**Shion :** Par les dieux que vous est-il arrivé ?

_**Le tronc se redressa laissa apparaître les visages d'un poisson et d'un cancer, très en colère.**_

**Deathmask (Angelo pour les intimes) :** C'est une très longue histoire…

**Aphrodite :** Par Athéna, ma réputation vient de prendre un sacré coup, apparaître ainsi face au grand Pope….

**Aioros :** Plus tard 'Dite … j'ai les jambes en compote à force de nous porter tout les trois !

_**Des voix résonnèrent sur leur gauche. Apparu face à eux un Aldébaran couvert de feuilles avec Shaka collé sur son torse.**_

**Shaka :**Voilà qui est gênant…

**Aldébaran :**En effet, plus gênant que ça tu meurs…

**Shion :** Et dire tout devait se passer sans problème…

**Dohko :** …Il faudrait que je pense à revoir mon sens de l'organisation, moi ….

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu. Merci. Review


	19. Les enfants du sanctuaire saison 2

Bonjour à tous, j'espère que vous allez bien ^^. Les vacances ont été bien courtes et la réécriture peu concluante, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, les idées fusent dans nos petites têtes. Voici les drabbles de la saison 2, on commence fort, déjà avec Halloween. Je tenais à remercier Hemere, Chrystel Malfoy-Potter, Zexyheart, Thaouka, ainsi que guest pour leur message et de nous suivre. Vous pouvez allez sur le lien TUMBLR qui a été mis sur mon profil afin d'admirer les enfants du sanctuaire adultes(Je sais, je suis chiante avec ça). J'espère que vous apprécierez les dessins ainsi que la suite. Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Les enfants du sanctuaire saison 2**

* * *

**Propos embarrassants partie 4**

La petite Camille était heureuse de revoir son grand frère. Lors du repas familial des béliers, elle ne fit aucune bêtise et colla même son grand frère adoré. Elle l'adorait son frère. Il était gentil, adorable, toujours près à jouer avec elle. Mais des fois il l'a délaissait clairement pour parler par télépathie, ou bien pour s'enfuir la nuit du sanctuaire et aller je ne sais où. Et oui, un adolescent en pleine forme et ayant toute ses capacités. C'était une de ses nuits où notre petite Camille avait su que son frère allait faire encore une fois le mur au lieu d'aller lui raconter une histoire. Elle s'était brossée les dents et avait mis son pyjama, tandis que tous les autres : son père et son frère faisait une partie d'échec qu'elle décida d'aller les voir.

Grand frère ?

Oui.

Je pourrais avoir une jolie écharpe ?

Bien sûr ma petite sœur adorée.

Et demain tu pourras me donner tes bonbons qui sont dans ton sac ?

Bien sûr. Echec.

Tu sais ceux là ?

Son père retint son souffle à la vue de cet objet tandis que Kiki renversa son verre de jus de fruit par terre. Et prit les préservatifs que sa sœur avait jetés sur la table au beau milieu de l'échiquier tout en se grattant la tête avec un sourire gêné. La petite s'en alla avec un grand sourire jetant un froid dans la pièce.

* * *

**La demande**

Alexandre avait répété son texte la veille pendant toute la journée avec sa maman. Il en avait même rêvé toute la nuit. C'est avec sa maman qu'il alla dans la deuxième maison du zodiaque. Bien déterminé, il se dirigea vers le chevalier en charge de la deuxième maison.

Tonton Aldébaran. Heu non Monsieur…. Bref tonton faut que je te parle.

Que ce passe t-il mon petit Alex

Le petit capricorne se tourna vers sa mère pour prendre un peu de courage et s'assit en face de son oncle.

Tonton faut qu'on parle d'homme à homme. Même si je ne sais pas ce que ça veux dire.

Aldébaran faillit pouffer de rire, mais voyant la mine sérieuse du petit saint il se ravisa.

Je t'écoute, nous allons parler d'homme à homme.

Je veux que tu me donne la main. Non tu vas me donner sa main. Non.

Calme me toi Alexandre, prends une bonne respiration et tu verras, après ça ira.

Je veux me firançer avec Emilie.

Comment ?

Je veux me demander la main d'Emilie.

Quoi ?

Je veux éprouser Emilie.

Hein ?

Je veux me marier avec Emilie.

* * *

**Pose**

Cerise était dans sa chambre et avait enfilé, avec obligation, la magnifique robe que son père avait achetée pour elle. C'était une robe rose pâle, avec de la dentelles blanches et des nœuds de la même couleur. Elle portait de jolie collant en laine que sa tante, la mère de Camille avait bien voulu lui faire. Puis de magnifiques chaussures de petites filles rose avec de petites talonnettes. Elle se dirigea vers une pièce spécialement aménagé par son père pour sa mère et s'assit sur le tabouret au centre de la pièce.

Pourquoi dois-je supporter… ça ? dit-elle dans sa barbe

C'est ton père qui a voulu. Dit sa mère avec un grand sourire. Tu grandis vite ma chérie. Il faut bien qu'on s'en souvienne.

Allez sourit ma belle rose adorée

Je ne suis pas une rose, je suis une cheftaine.

Et c'est ainsi que passa la majeure partie de la journée de Cerise, mitraillée par l'appareil photo de sa mère et regarder son père les larmes aux yeux disant : « Que ma fille est magnifique, c'est bien ma belle rose ».

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé. A bientôt.


	20. Dans le mille

Bonjour à tous, voici un nouveau drabbles de nos petits, et adorables enfants. J'espère que cela vous plaira. Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Dans le mille !**

**Max :** Mais non, pas comme ça ! Comme ça !

**Atala :** Mais non, je te dis que c'est comme ça !

**Max :** Mais non puisque je te dis que c'est comme ça !

**Atala :** Mais non, non et non, mon papa m'a dit qu'il fallait le prendre comme ça !

**Alexandre :** Bon ça va hein, on va jamais y arriver, si vous vous disputez juste sur la façon de le tenir.

**Atala :** Attends, c'est très important.

**Max :** Oui, il a une réputation à défendre.

**Atala :** Eh ouais, plus tard je serais saguittaire comme mon papa, donc il faut que je m'entraîne au

tir-à-l'arc.

**Max :** Mais tu sais pas le tenir dans le bon sens et en plus il fait deux fois ta taille !

**Atala :** C'est pas la taille qui compte et puis c'est pas facile, t'as qu'à essayer toi !

**Max :** Ben vi ! Et je sais que j'y arriverai mieux que toi !

**Atala :** Ah ouais ?

**Max :** Ouep !

_**Le petit lion prends l'arc des mains de son cousin et maque de tomber en avant avec, entraîné par le poids de la chose.**_

**Max :** …. C'est lourd….arffff hiiii… tonton Aioros m'a montré, tu mets ta main et ton bras comme ça et …. Hiii…tu …. Gniiii tiiiireuuh com..meuh ça ! Et…

Alexandre : Oooh, une flèche d'or est apparue.

**Max :** Et…et…tu lâcheeeeuuuuh !

_**Aioria venait de passer le palier du temple du sagittaire afin de récupérer les petits pour les emmener en balade.**_

**Aioria :** Les enfants venez je vous em… whaaaaaiiiih ! _*ziuup*_

_**La flèche d'or passe au dessus du crâne du chevalier d'or du lion, qui l'évita de justesse avec une grâce digne des plus grands danseurs étoile. La flèche poursuivit sa course et passa la maison du scorpion.**_

**Milo :** Très bien Hugo ! Maintenant on va passer à l'exercice suivant

_**Il se baissa pour ramasser le mannequin lorsqu'un courant d'air lui frôla le dos.**_

**Milo :** Ce…c'était quoi ce courant d'air ?

_*ziuup*_

_**Le trait d'or poursuivit sa route et traversa la maison de la balance, où Dohko et Shion se livrait à une petite partie de mah jong tout en sirotant un bon thé vert.**_

_*ziuup*_

**Dohko :** Euhmmm…. C'est moi ou…

**Shion :** Hm ?

**Dohko :** Non, non ce n'est rien…

_*ziuuup*_ _**Elle passa chez la vierge dans un léger flash lumineux, ce qui poussa Shaka à ouvrir un œil pour s'apercevoir que son fils c'était pour la énième fois endormi lors de sa méditation.**_

**Shaka :** Shuraj !

**Shuraj :** Hein…euh je médite, je …zzz…médi…zzz…te…zzz.

_**Pendant ce temps sur les marches séparant le temple du lion et de la vierge. Athéna accompagné de ses 5 fidèles bronze était en pleine discussion avec les trois juges des Enfers dit « Ambassadeurs ».**_

**Radhamanthys :** En effet cela me semble correct, cependant sa seigneurie Hadès a émi le souhait et la volonté par ses temps de paix, de créer une ambassade des Enfers, ici au sanctuaire afin de faciliter nos relations et nos échanges.

**Eaque :** Tout à fait et le panorama ici est vraiment exceptionnel, à couper le souffle. Rien à voir avec les paysages des Enfers. C'est plein de vie ici !

**Minos :** Je ne peux qu'adhérer à ton commentaire mon frère.

_**Le griffon se retourna pour admirer le paysage quand soudain…**_

**Aioria :** Mais…mais vous allez pas bien ! Max pose cet arc tout de suite ! Tu as failli me tuer !

_**Le lion se tenait encore la poitrine en haletant. Ces petits allaient le faire mourir d'une crise cardiaque un de ces jours.**_

**Max :** Mais papa, je voulais montrer à Atala comment on fait pour tirer, il est nul.

**Aioria :** Ce n'est pas une raison ! C'est très dangereux, imaginez un seul instant que vous blessiez quelqu'un avec votre idée stupide !

_**Au même moment plus bas…**_

**Minos :** AAAAAAAïïïïeuuuuuhhh ! #$&* !Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cela !ça fait horriblement mal ! Rhada !

_**Rhadamanthys se contînt il ne voulait surtout pas exploser de rire devant un griffon hors de ces gongs**_

**Rhadamanthys :** Euh _*pouffe*_ …ahem…il…_*pouffe encore*_…il semblerait que…

_**A ses côté Eaque riait aux éclats les larmes aux yeux et lâcha sans aucune délicatesse.**_

**Eaque :** AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! Tu t'es pris une flèche d'or dans l'arrière train pffffwhahahaHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HA !

_**Athéna resta interdite et ses bronzes eux aussi tentaient tant bien que mal de contenir leur four rire face au ridicule de la situation. Minos lui était rouge de rage, quelle humiliation, il poursuivi l'ascension des marches toujours la flèches d'or plantée dans la fesse** gauche._

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu. Merci d'avoir lu. A bientôt.


	21. Drabbles S02 Part 2

Bonjour à tous, voici la suite des drabbles des enfants du sanctuaires. J'espère que vous allez apprécier cette partie. Merci à tous de suivre cette fics. Bonne lecture. ^^

* * *

**Propos embarrassant partie 5**

Camille voulait aller au centre commercial d'Athènes avec la petite Emilie du taureau.

Tonton Aldébaran

Oui ma chérie.

Emilie et moi on voudrait faire un cadeau à Papy Shion, Est-ce que tu peux nous emmener au Magasin ?

Bien sûr ma puce, dit il en rangeant la vaisselle. Et quel cadeau voudriez-vous lui donner.

Et bien on ne sait pas encore.

Vous allez trouver.

Tonton Aldébaran ?

Oui ?

Ca sert à quoi un tampon féminin. Ca se met où ?

Aldébaran cassa une assiette et se retourna pour regarder sa fille ainsi que Camille tenant le dit tampon dans la main.

* * *

**Le pouvoir du sucre**

Camus rangeait les courses avec sa bien aimée. Elle lui passait les produits et lui, les rangeait dans le sellier conformément à son mode de rangement. Un mode de rangement basé sur l'alphabet. A part pour le congélateur et le réfrigérateur, c'est tout bonnement impossible. Après ce rangement, les parents s'octroyèrent un peu de repos bien mérité, main dans la main, dans leur jardin avec le couple du huitième temple. Raphaël et son meilleur ami de tout l'univers, Hugo jouaient dans la chambre. Puis Raphaël emmena son meilleur ami dans une cachette qu'eux seul connaissaient. Il se tourna et se retourna encore et encore, regardant si personne ne les avaient suivit. Et il ouvrit une boîte qu'Hugo n'avait jamais vue. Une lueur dorée vint illuminer leur visage d'enfant. Hugo arrêta la main de son meilleur ami avant qu'il ne prenne l'objet qui était à l'intérieur.

Tu es sûr que ton père ne va pas nous gronder ?, demanda Hugo

Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai tout prévu, il ne saura rien, dit Raphaël avec une lueur dans les yeux.

Mais si, ça va se voir comme une piqûre de scorpion.

Mais non. Et pis c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé.

D'accord.

Raphaël prit l'objet et le fourra dans sa poche. Ils sortirent de la cachette, reboucha le trou et prirent le chemin des arènes après avoir dit à leur parents où ils allaient. Arrivé là bas, ils se cachèrent et se partagèrent l'objet interdit.

Tuvoistuvois, , heinheinhein.

Raphaël couru comme un dératé vers Cerise qui s'était assise tandis que son père essayait d'attraper un papillon avec son épuisette avec les autres enfants. Il s'assit, la regarda bizarrement et l'embrassa sur la joue, puis s'en alla comme il était venu laissant une Cerise rouge comme une tomate fulminant à moitié contre le petit avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

Alorsalorstavuheinellen'ariendit. Onrentreonrentre.

Arrivé à toute vitesse dans sa chambre trainant un Hugo essoufflé prêt à rendre l'âme, puis le petit verseau s'écroula sur le lit et s'endormit au même moment où leurs parents allaient partir à la plage. Hugo se jeta sur le lit, juste à côté de son copain et fit semblant de dormir.

Camus, regarde, j'ai l'impression que c'était nous à leur âge.

Oui, ils sont mignons. Je vais laisser un message sur le bureau de la chambre. De toute façon on ne sera pas long.

Et ils s'en allèrent. Hugo ouvrit ses yeux et regarda Raphaël enlevant les mèches de son visage.

Je savais que je n'aurais jamais du te laisser manger ce caramel. Il ne me reste plus qu'une heure avant que tu ne te lève. Je vais rester à côté de toi.

* * *

**La table triangle**

Les petits des enfers se réunissaient dans la plus stricte intimité, dans le bureau qu'avait installé leurs parents. Ce lieu devait être dédié à la réflexion et à la créativité de leurs petits. Zephyrus, Paolos et Vicente se regardait dans le blanc des yeux, crayons à la main.

Zephyrus : Je vous ai réunis aujourd'hui pour une raison bien particulière

Vicente : Tu n'aurais pas pu prévenir hier au lieu de nous tirer dans tout le sanctuaire jusqu'ici ?

Zephyrus : Non, parce que… j'avais pas fini mes choux de brussels.

Paolos : Mon pauvre, je te plaints.

Zephyrus : En tout cas, je ne vous ai pas réunis pour vous parler de ça. Même si ce n'était pas bon. Je voulais vous voir de toute urgence car nous changerons cette table. C'est la dernière fois que nous serrons 3 à cette table. A présent nous serrons sept.

Vicente : La fin des plans entre nous

Paolos : Fini les bêtises entre futurs juges.

Zephyrus : Ne vous plaignez pas, c'est de la faute à eux. Bon en tout cas, nos parents vont changer la table demain. Alors finissons de jouer aux pirates avant qu'ils ne la change.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous à plus. A la semaine prochaine pour la suite ^^. Merci.


	22. Le doliprane

****Bonjour à tous, voici la suite des drabbles des enfants. Je dédie celui-ci à Zexyheart, j'espère que ça te plaire. Merci pour l'idée. Bonne lecture. ^^

* * *

**Le doliprane**

Les chevaliers de gémeaux et leurs femmes passaient un après midi calme dans le jardin du troisième temple. Un après midi sans bruit, sans enfants qui courrait dans tout le sanctuaire, sans le gang des six qui se chamaillaient, sans que le groupe des triplets fois 2 utilise leur pouvoir pour faire disparaître un objet. Sans… enfants. Kanon et Saga qui venaient tout juste de boire une gorgée de leur fameux thé glacé se regardèrent puis retournèrent à leur activité principale. Regarder l'amour de leur vie et discuter de tout et de rien.

La jeune Cerise arriva avec son ballon de plage, demanda poliment si elle pouvait aller au bord de la mer avec ses amis et rejoignit le gang des six dans la chambre. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle repassa devant les parents, leur disant au revoir, le visage triste.

Saga : Mais que ce passe t-il ma petite ?

Cerise : Et ben, y a Eros qui est malade, alors les autres veulent rester avec lui.

Kanon : Eros est malade ?, il allait bien tout à l'heure. Ne t'en fais pas on va aller le voir et il va vite guérir ma puce. D'accord ?

Saga : Allez, fait-nous un beau sourire, demain ça ira mieux.

La petite Cerise s'en alla après avoir embrassé ses oncles et tantes. Ils se levèrent tous pour aller voir le petit Eros. Il était allongé sur son lit, triste et ses sœurs ainsi que ses cousins prenaient soin de lui. La mère d'Eros revint avec un thermomètre, prit la température du petit garçon, lui demanda où il avait mal, puis prit son téléphone pour appeler Shun qui était le médecin du sanctuaire. Il arriva après 10 minutes, un record parce que descendre les 10 maisons s'en s'arrêter pour discuter, manger un bout, donner des bonbons aux petits relevait du miracle. Il examina le petit gémeaux, et donna un petit cachet de doliprane, lui donna comme indication de rester calme pendant toute la journée et de dormir un peu. En retournant au salon, il vit les petits un peu abattu et leur donna une sucette chacun un mot réconfortant.

Lucie : Est-ce qu'on peut rester avec lui ?

Shun : Il a besoin de calme ma chérie, il doit se reposer pour guérir.

Hadrian : Mais on sera sage, promit.

Liliana : On ne veut pas le laisser tout seul.

Mélanie : Après il sera tout triste.

Shun : Bon d'accord, mais vous ne rester pas longtemps et vous rester sage les enfants.

Amy : Merci, t'es le meilleur.

Shun les prit dans ses bras et retourna au treizième temple cette fois ci en s'arrêtant à chaque temple car il avait promit de s'y arrêter. Il lui fallu 3 heures pour retourner à son bureau.

Pendant ce temps là, dans le troisième temple, les enfants restaient tranquilles au chevet du petit Eros. Ils lui remontaient sa couverture, lui donnaient de l'eau quand il en voulait, l'aidaient à aller au toilettes. De vrai petits infirmiers en herbe. Les parents les laissèrent et retournèrent dans le jardin, les faisant promettre de leur faire un rapport toutes les demi-heures.

Une demi heure plus tard, les enfants n'étaient pas au rendez vous, Saga se leva, se demandant s'ils étaient en train de se disputer pour savoir lequel d'entre eux devait faire leur rapport, mais ce qu'il vit le laissa sans voix pendant une petite minute. Puis il appela les autres en renfort. C'était bien la première fois qu'ils voyaient ça de leur vie. Lucie regardait le mur bizarrement, avec de grands yeux et rigolaient toute seule.

Kanon : Lucie, ça va ma chérie.

Lucie : Papa, regarde y a l'océan, c'est beauuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu uuuu ! Oh! Un dauphin, c'est maaaaaaaaaaaaaagnifique.

Kanon : Ma fille est droguée.

Non loin de là, la petite Liliana venait de se débarasser de ses vêtements et courait dans tout le temple avec la chemise de son père dans ses bras en criant.

Saga : MA CHERIE VA T'HABILLER, TU VAS TOMBER MALADE.

Liliana : OUAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS

Océane : Chéri, je crois qu'il faut la rattraper avant qu'elle ne sorte du temple.

Saga : oui tu as raison mon cœur. Liliana, viens voir papa. AÏE.

Saga se prit la moitié d'un grille pain dans la tête et s'écroula par terre. Et se fit trainer un peu plus loin car il y avait une pluie d'objet qui apparaissait de nulle part.

Ophélie : Mon lisseur, je le cherchais depuis des mois.

Kanon : Regarde, c'est Hadrian qui les fait apparaître.

Saga se réveilla, avec un mal de tête, regarda autour de lui avec un regard qui demandait quelques explications. Que lui donna Kanon en essayant de ne pas pouffer de rire en voyant la bosse qui augmentait de volume.

Saga : il manque plus qu'Amy, Mélanie et Eros. J'espère qu'ils vont bien.

Ophélie : Ne t'en fait pas, Kanon va aller voir s'ils vont bien.

Kanon regarda sa femme d'un air désespéré, puis les enfants et se précipita en courant dans la maison. Il alla voir en premier Eros qui dormait paisiblement dans sa chambre. Il ne semblait pas affecté. Ensuite il se dirigea dans la salle de bain car l'eau coulait sur le sol et avait largement dépassé le pas de la porte. Il entra et découvrit la petite Amy, vêtue de son maillot de bain une pièce turquoise se téléporta.

Dohko : J'adore nos petits moments de détente. Au moins on est au calme. N'est ce pas mon cœur ? Toi, moi, dans la salle d'eau. Que demander de mieux.

Amy : Je fais l'étoile de mer. HI HI HI.

Shion : Comment elle a fait pour atterrir là ?

Amy : regarde je fais le poisson rouge.

Dohko : Fini l'heure détente.

Quelque part dans une contrée sauvage.

Homme 1 : Vient à nous notre dieu. Nous pauvre homme nous t'implorons…

Homme 2 : Je me demande pourquoi nous appelons un dieu qui n'est jamais venu.

Homme 3 : Je ne sais pas, c'est une tradition.

Homme 1 : Notre dieu est apparu sous les traits d'un enfant. Bénissez nous notre sauveur.

Tous les hommes et femmes se prosternèrent devant la petite Mélanie qui venait d'atterrir sur l'autel dédié au dieu de ce peuple.

Mélanie : Vous êtes marrant ^^

Pendant ce temps là, au sanctuaire.

Shun : Mais je t'assure Saga, c'est du doliprane pour enfants. Je ne lui ai pas donné de cachet pour des enfants de plus de 15 ans et adulte. Et je lui ai donné la moitié du cachet. Sachant ce que ça leur fait, je ne voulais pas lui donner un cachet entier. Pourquoi, il se passe quoi ?

Saga : Un truc super dingue. Les autres ont l'air d'être tous drogués

Océane : En plus on a perdu deux enfants.

Shun : Amy est avec Le pôpe et Dohko.

Ophélie : Je veux dire trois, Liliana vient de sortir du temple. Je vais essayer de la rattraper.

Océane : Non, j'y vais, j'ai l'habitude.

Ophélie : Bonne chance.

Shun :…

Saga : …

Shun : j'arrive avec ta fille.

Saga : Merci.

Shun arriva le plus vite possible avec Amy, dohko et Shion. En même temps, Liliana était enveloppée dans la chemise de son père, dans les bras de sa mère et boudait car elle ne pouvait plus courir comme elle le voulait. Lucie était à présent en train de regarder le plafond en disant qu'elle volait dans l'espace. Hadrian avait arrêté de faire apparaître des objets, il les refaisait disparaître. Et Eros lui, continuait à dormir comme si de rien était. Ils rassemblèrent les enfants dans une pièce à part et recherchèrent la dernière. A la tombée de la nuit, tous le sanctuaire fut retournée, mais e trouvèrent toujours rien. Le gang des six qui se retrouvaient à 5 pour le moment était en train de dormir paisiblement. Dans le salon Dohko et Shion faisait du café pour les femmes de chevaliers et essayaient de les réconforter de mieux qu'ils pouvaient. Puis la petite Mélanie arriva avec de nouveaux vêtements tribaux et de la peinture digne de Jack Sparo dans Pirate des Caraïbes. Elle avait un petit couteau à la ceinture et un collier fait avec des dents d'animaux. Elle regarda les autres et partit dans la chambre d'Eros comme si de rien était.

Océane : Ne pas chercher à comprendre.

Les enfants réunis et les parents revenus au sanctuaire, la nuit se passa sans encombre, bien sûr sous la surveillance des parents et de Shun. Le lendemain, le petit Eros se sentait mieux et était complètement guérit. Il rejoignit ses parents dans leur chambre et leur fit un câlin.

Saga : Je suis bien content que tu ailles mieux mon cœur.

Océane : Que ce passe t-il mon cœur, ça n'a pas l'air d'aller bien.

Eros : moi je vais bien, mais Liliana elle a mal à la tête comme moi hier.

Les parents se regardèrent, soupirèrent, et appelèrent immédiatement Kanon et Shun. Les enfants allaient être encore intenable.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu et d'avoir suivi nos drabbles, à la prochaine.


	23. Drabbles S02 Part 3

Bonjour à tous, voici la suite des drabbles, j'espère que ça vous plaira. Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

**Dîner**

Tous les chevaliers ainsi que leurs épouses et leurs enfants étaient invités comme tous les mois dans les appartements du grand pôpe. Tous revenaient sur les évènements de ces derniers jours, regardaient les albums que la mère de Cerise avaient fait ainsi que d'autres conversations beaucoup plus adultes. Ils s'installèrent dans la joie et la bonne humeur autour de la table et commencèrent à manger. La déesse Athéna venait à peine de rentrer de son voyage avec Seiya et affichait déjà un magnifique ventre bien rond et un teint de pêche qui était qualifié d'adorable par le chevalier des poissons. Le moment du dessert était arrivé et le petit Alexandre se leva sur sa chaise, prit un couteau et imita les grands quand ils voulaient faire un discours pour être bien entendu. Tous se turent, regardant le petit plein d'assurance.

Je voulais remercier le grand pôpe pour se dîner, c'est vraiment très gentil.

Mais il n'y a pas à…, dit Shion

Mais je voulais vous annoncer une bonne nouvelle, continua Alexandre coupant la parole au bélier. Je vais éprouser Emilie dès qu'on sera grand parce que je l'aime et que voilà. Si vous êtes pas content c'est pas grave, c'est ma femme et c'est tout.

Aldébaran resta bouche bée et rouge de honte, sa femme essayait de ne pas rire comme la plupart des parents présent. Shura regardait son fils fier de lui avec sa femme les larmes aux yeux à force de rigoler discrètement. Le petit Alexandre se rassit sur sa chaise et tient la main de sa fiancée.

C'est bien dit maman ?, demanda t'il pas si discrètement que ça.

Oui mon chéri, dit elle.

Tu sais faut pas pleurer maman, ça devait arriver.

Et tous éclatèrent de rire.

Il me fera toujours rire ce petit, dit Shion à Dohko.

* * *

**Lien Capillaire**

Paolos : Papa, je ne vois plus rien avec mes cheveux qui tombe dans les yeux

Minos : il faut qu'on ait une discussion importante tout les deux.

Paolos : D'accord papa.

Minos : Il faut que tu apprennes à marcher avec les cheveux dans les yeux et non dans le vent.

Shuraj : Ne t'inquiète pas, tu t'y feras. Dans notre famille, nous marchons les yeux fermés de génération en génération. Bouddha nous a ouvert les yeux tout en les fermant.

Paolos : Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Shuraj : Ho non, je me suis perdu.

Camille : Shuraj, c'est comme ça quand tu n'ouvre pas les yeux.

Shuraj : Mais je vois ma Camille.

Camille : Je suis à gauche.

* * *

**Propos embarrassant 6**

Seiya : Bonjour ma petite Camille

Camille : Bonjour seiya

Seiya lisait son journal et mangeait son croissant, pour une fois sans sa femme.

Camille : Je pourrais avoir un pégase ?

Seiya : Mais oui, bien sûr

Camille : Seiya ?

Seiya : Oui ?

Camille : Ils sortent d'où les bébés ?

Seiya regarda la petite fille tout en s'étouffant avec son croissant.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu. Merci d'avoir lu. A la prochaine.


End file.
